My Ed Academia
by Petrus C Visagie
Summary: Follow the action packed adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy as they grow and learn on how to be true heroes with their classmates. It's My Hero Academia like you've never seen before. (Cover art by SashaStub)
1. The origin of friendship

**What's this? Another story? Ya darn right this is another story! I've had this idea recently of combining EEnE and MHA because I couldn't find any proper fanfictions of these two together. So my good friend Ninjamon1228 convinced me to do this crossover, if you don't know who he is I would highly recommend you go read his stories. They're awesome and he's an amazing writer/friend.**

 **Just to answer a few questions.**

 **No, The Loud Edventures is not cancelled. I still have plenty ideas for that story.**

 **What about Yu-gi-oh E.D and The Cul-de-sac Gems? Honestly at this point I don't know. I've lost motivation to continue those stories, so for now they'll be in hiatus until I get the spark again.**

 **But enough of that, let's get this party started!**

 **I don't own MHA or EEnE.**

 **Chapter 1: The origin of friendship**

"Oh wow that's so cool bro!"

"Thanks pipsqueak."

Currently in the backyard of a suburban home 2 brothers were busy playing. The eldest brother was showing his sibling how to juggle rocks not with your hands, but with your mind. The younger brother was ecstatic to see the display of his brother's psychic powers.

"When I get my quirk, I'll be as awesome as you big bro!" exclaimed the child in excitement.

The elder brother chuckled as he ruffled the young boy's black hair, "I don't know, I'm pretty awesome. Are you sure you can keep up?"

"You bet! We'll both be awesome heroes!"

The elder brother smiled at his sibling's determination as he replied, "Of course we will. Because that's a promise."

They both then proceeded to lock their pinkies with each other's. Sealing the promise that can never be broken.

(insert awesome opening music here: THE DAY)

(End of opening music)

The first incident was in Qingqing City, an extraordinary child was born who radiated light. After that reports of people with super powers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these quirks, before long the supernatural became the totally normal. Dreams a reality. The world became a super human society with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets looked like scenes from comic books as cities swirled with chaos and confusion a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. It was an age of heroes.

With the rise of super powers came an explosive increase in criminal activity. While governments were stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe. Protecting us against villains who abuse their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support heroes found an official place as peace keepers overseen by the government. Those who performed the best were payed the most and got all the fame and glory. Their careers depended on their abilities to stay in the spotlight.

And this is the story, of how we became true heroes.

(In the present at Momomasu Junior High)

In the classroom of the third-year students everyone was busy chattering. All of them were busy talking about the recent events that transpired in the market street a few days ago. A slime villain had captured a student and held him hostage, the heroes couldn't safe the boy due to their powers being useless against the villain and the risks of injuring the hostage. Out of the crowd of spectators ran another student towards the villain. Ignoring the pleas from the heroes this student tried to free the hostage with little success. Luckily before both students were killed All Might showed up and defeated the villain with just one punch.

It was all over the news and students were discussing various things about the scenario. They were talking about what they would've done if they were pro heroes in that situation.

"I'm telling you guys if I was a hero I would've just froze that villain and then the problem would've been solved," said a girl who appeared to have mist coming out of her mouth.

"Then you would've…. Killed…. The student…. Too," replied a girl who was half asleep.

"Why didn't they try a sneak attack from behind? That's what I would've done," said a big muscular boy.

"Didn't you see the news idiot? If Death Arm's punches didn't work what makes you think yours would?" asked a boy who had sharp teeth.

During all of this chattering a lone boy was busy on his phone. The boy was short in stature and had black hair, with three larger hairs standing out. He was sitting in the row closest to the windows and he was looking through the social media sites with a bored expression. Every site he went to people kept talking about the slime villain incident.

' _Oh give me a break. It's not like this stuff doesn't happen every day,'_ he thought to himself.

"Good morning Eddy," said a boy as he walked towards him with books in his arms. This boy was of average height, he wore a black beanie over his head and three strands of hair peeked out from the back. This boy's name was Eddward, but oftentimes he was revered to as Double-D.

"Hey Sockhead, what's up?" replied Eddy.

Double-D then looked towards Eddy's phone and gave him a disapproving glare before saying, "Eddy you know mobile devices are prohibited during school time. Put that away at once!"

Eddy calmly replied with a smile, "Lighten up will ya, the teacher's not even here yet. So what does it matter?"

"That's not the point Eddy and you know it! It's about principle and…"

"HUGS!"

Before they knew it Double-D and Eddy were pulled into a monstrous beer hug. The culprit was tall, had a unibrow and a yellowish tone to their skin and had very short orange hair. This was their lovely, yet slow witted friend Ed.

"Ed," said Double-D.

"Hello," he replied.

"Ed!" yelled Eddy.

"Hello,"

"Ed,"

"Hello,"

"ED!"

"Hello,"

"Knock it off!" yelled Eddy as he slammed his fist on Ed's head. Ed didn't react for a few seconds, then he released his friends from his iron grip. Causing both of them to fall hard on the floor.

"Did you guys see the news! ALL MIGHT IS THE BEST! PLUS-ULTRA!" yelled Ed in excitement while punching the air.

"Yes Lumpy, we've seen it," said an irritated Eddy as he rubbed his behind.

"The incident seems to be on the mind of everyone these days. I heard some of the students are reconsidering of taking the hero course," said Double-D as he stood up from the ground.

Eddy stood shortly their after and said, "Meh it's their loss, can't take the heat get out of the kitchen am I right?"

"True, but it has been a while since a villain caused such an uproar in our class," replied Double-D.

"It's annoying. Attacks happen all the time, what makes this one so different? Oh wait I know, it's because All Might was there to save the day," noted Eddy in a bitter tone.

"Looks like little dorky is jealous,"

The Eds turned their attention to the boy who was sitting on his table in the middle row. This boy had orange hair and a red cap he wore on his head backwards. This was Kevin, all around popular kid and the sports star of the school. He was also the one giving Eddy an arrogant smile.

"I can't blame ya, not everyone can be as good as me. In a few years everyone will forget about All Might, and they'll start chanting my name when I surpass him. But you, don't waste your breath," said Kevin as a few of the students started to snicker around him. Causing Eddy to grow more furious.

"Just you wait Shovelchin, I'm gonna be the best hero there is and they won't even…"

"Hero?! You actually think an institution would accept someone like you? Please. You'd be lucky if anyone wants you for a sidekick," said Kevin mockingly.

Eddy was about ready to release his wrath, but then Double-D stepped towards Kevin and stopped in front of him as he gave Kevin a disapproving glare.

"Kevin, I will admit that your quirk is best for combat situations. But it doesn't give you the right to belittle everyone else. Our days here at this school are almost at an end, can't we spend our last few months on good terms?" said Double-D, causing Kevin to lift his hands up defensively.

Kevin then replied in a tone that's anything but serious, "Wow, chill Double-Dweeb. I was stating facts. You know as well as I do that no one would want a fridge magnet as a hero."

"That's not…"

"THAT'S IT!"

Before Double-D knew it Eddy had lunged himself towards Kevin. In one quick movement Kevin pushed Double-D to the side and he caught Eddy in the air with his right arm. His right giant robot arm.

All the students were now dead quiet, watching the scene unfold in front of them. Despite being trapped in a giant hand, Eddy didn't give up as he continued his attempt to reach Kevin. With little success.

Kevin just smirked at Eddy as he continued his struggle. That's when a concerned blonde stepped forward and spoke her mind.

"Kevin let him go. That's enough already dude," said the girl.

"Why are you mad at me Nazz, he attacked me. I was defending myself," replied Kevin with a smile.

"Eddy's actions may have been uncalled for, but you provoked him. And you know we are not allowed to use our quirks in the classroom," said Double-D as he stood up from the ground.

"What does it matter? The teacher not even here to…."

"Yes I am,"

All of the students turned towards the classroom door, standing there was their home room teacher. He was a middle-aged man of average height, he wore a grey suit, glasses and he had short black hair with a bushy moustache.

While walking towards his desk with his briefcase he spoke to the delinquent, "Young Kevin, you know very well the rules in my classroom. So I suggest you put that student down and take your seat!"

Without the slightest hint of worry Kevin complied, "No worries teach, we were just having a friendly chat."

Kevin then released Eddy and turned his arm back to normal as he took his seat. Eddy fell hard on his bottom, and he mumbled something as he rubbed his precious rear end.

"Are you alright Eddy?" asked Ed as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine," replied Eddy as he dusted himself off. All of the students then took their seats.

"Now before we begin homeroom I just would like to inform you all, it's not too late to change courses. I know of recent events some of you are considering of changing your hero courses. There's no shame in that, you can still apply for general studies and have a successful future," said the teacher. Some students weren't listening while others thought about his offer.

The teacher then pulled out his file and said, "Good, now let's begin. Johnny 2x4!"

"Here!"

"Rolf!"

"The son of a shepherd is here!"

"Nazz!"

"Here!"

As they continued, Eddy just kept staring outside the window. Wishing that he was anywhere else but at school.

….

(Later that day)

The school day was nothing special, just your average day with boring lessons and the occasional mental abuse to humans. Or math for short. When the final bell rang all the students were more then ready to leave that horrible place. The Eds were about to leave the classroom when a voice spoke up.

"Eddy,"

The Eds stopped to turn towards the teacher who was behind his desk.

In a serious tone he spoke, "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Concerned, Double-D whispered to Eddy, "I warned you about selling marbles as jawbreakers."

Eddy just shrugged it off, "Nah it's no big deal. I'll see you guys outside."

"Catch ya later Eddy," said the ever so cheerful Ed.

As the two Eds left, Eddy walked towards the teacher.

When he stopped in front of him he asked the question, "What up teach?"

"It's about your application," replied the teacher as he examined said document.

"Well, what about it?" asked Eddy.

"I see you want to apply for U.A. Academy. I have a few concerns with that option,"

"Such as," asked Eddy with a raised eyebrow.

"(sigh)… Eddy, that school has a 0.2 % acceptance rate. And I hate to remind you, but your test results aren't very favourable. You barely passed them and U.A. has high standards for their students. I won't stop you from following a hero course, but don't you want to try to apply somewhere else?" asked the teacher who was clearly concerned for his student.

At that moment Eddy remembered something, he remembered the promise he made all those years ago.

With a determined smile Eddy replied, "Nah, I'm happy with my choice. Thanks for the concern teach, but you got nothing to worry about."

"Well, it's still your choice. Do whatever you want," said the teacher in defeat.

With a smile Eddy turned around and started walking away, "Well if that's it teach, I should be…."

"Just one more thing," said the teacher, stopping Eddy in tracks once again.

"About that marble incident," said the teacher.

"Oh boy,"

(Later)

Currently all three Eds were walking on side walk of the busy city, and Eddy was mumbling curses under his breath.

"You're lucky you only received a week of detention for your little stunt," said Double-D.

"Hey it takes two to tango Double-D," retort Eddy.

"Let's mumbo!" Ed then grabbed Eddy and started to dance.

"Ed, knock it off!" yelled Eddy, causing Double-D to chuckle at the scene.

 _BOOOM_

Suddenly across the street a small explosion occurred in a small shop. Ed immediately stopped and released Eddy. A few people started running away as a villain jumped out of the burning window with a bag of cash on his hand. The villain was bulkish and appeared to be a frog humanoid.

"HAHAHAHA, that's right run for your pathetic lives! No one can-"

Suddenly a beam of light came out of nowhere and hit the robber right in his chest. The robber fell to the ground in pain as he reached out for his singed body part.

Seemingly from nowhere a hero landed right in front of the villain. The hero wore white spandex, white gloves, white boots, a white cape and on the spandex on his chest was a golden sun. He also wore a white helmet with blue visors.

"Who the hell are you," asked the villain.

The hero replied while doing a heroic pose, "I am the beacon of hope that shines through the darkness of despair! I am the Light-based hero, Shining Light!"

A crowd started to gather as they observed the situation. Some cheering the hero on and some started taking pictures with their phones.

"Must be a new comer," said Double-D as he wrote a few notes down in his book.

"Neat, let's go," said Eddy as he started walking again.

"But Eddy I wanna look at the cool hero," complained Ed.

"No time Lumpy, we got a lot of work to do," replied Eddy as he kept walking.

"And what pray tell might that be?" asked Double-D as he and Ed started to follow.

"Getting back at Shovelchin, what else?" answered Eddy.

Double-D rolled his eye and said, "Oh dear not again."

(At Dagoba Municipal Beach Park)

The beach is well known among residents as being the local junkyard. People would often times just dump their junk and the currents would carry them to that particular beach. People normally stay away from the area, except for the three Eds. They would many times go there to get materials for their next big scam.

The Eds have just arrived and Eddy was busy explaining his plan.

"And that's how we'll get him back! Now we're gonna need a few supplies. A few car doors, a gallon of rubber cement, 10 chickens and an umbrella to…" Eddy was so busy explaining that he didn't even notice Double-D stopping.

"So what do ya think Double-D? Double-D?" Eddy then stopped. Him and Ed turned around and saw Double-D surveying the surrounding area.

Clearly annoyed Eddy walked to him and said, "Yo Sockhead, what's the hold up?"

"Something's, not right," answered Double-D.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"Hold on," said Double-D before he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again a bunch of numbers and letters quickly appeared on them. Double-D then surveyed the area again, and that's when he came to a conclusion.

"Someone's removing the trash,"

"What?" asked Eddy.

"Trash piles have gotten smaller by 0.7 percent, which is unusual since we're the only ones who come here, and normally the amount of trash would increase by 0.2 percent every day," said Double-D.

"Wait, so someone is taking our stuff?!" exclaimed Eddy in sheer anger.

"Technically Eddy none of these things belong to us,"

"Our junkyard, our property," replied Eddy.

"Eddy this is a public area, it doesn't…."

"COME ON YOUNG MIDORIYA! YOU HAVE TO PUSH IT!"

Both Eds stopped their squabble when they heard the unfamiliar voice.

"CATCH THE CRIMINALS!" yelled Ed as he ran to the beach.

"Ed wait!" yelled Double-D, but his words didn't even slow Ed down.

Eddy then soon followed Ed and yelled, "Get him Ed!"

"Oh dear," said Double-D as he pursued his friends.

Eddy and Double-D followed Ed as he ran towards the direction of the voice. When they arrived at the source, they were a bit taken back with what they saw.

Currently a young teenager was trying to push a cabinet, with little success. The boy was around 14, had casual clothes on and he had messy dark green hair. Next to him was an adult, seemingly trying to motivate the boy. This man can best be described as a bag of bones. He's very skinny, had messy blond hair, wore a white shirt with green baggy pants. He was so skinny his eyes were so deep in his sockets that it was shadowed.

"COME ONE YOU CAN DO IT! YOU NEED TO PICK UP THE PACE OR YOU'LL NEVER BE READY!" yelled the adult.

The Eds were busy watching from a distance, not sure how to approach the strangers.

"What am I looking at?" Eddy asked Double-D.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"Howdy neighbours!" yelled Ed as he waved to the two.

This action scared the two strangers as they both screamed, blood started to spout out of the adult's mouth.

"OH MY GOODNESS ARE YOU ALRIGHT SIR!? PLEASE FORGIVE MY FRIEND HE GETS EXCITED SOMETIMES!" exclaimed Double-D in a panic as he rushed to the adult to aid him.

The adult covered his mouth with one hand and raised the other to Double-D as he said, "No no I'm fine, thank you."

After a few seconds the strangers regained their senses, then Eddy walked to the group and asked, "Who are you guys, and what do you think you're doing in our junkyard?"

The teenager replied rather nervously, "Y…Your junkyard? But this is a public beach so it doesn't belong to anyone."

"That's what I keep telling him," said Double-D.

"Forget that, who are you bozos anyway?" asked Eddy as he grew more annoyed by the minute.

"Young man it's rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first. Especially since you three nearly gave us a heart attack," replied the adult with his arms crossed.

Double-D then walked towards the man, "Once again I apologise for my friend's behaviour. My name is Eddward good sir. And these are my companions Ed and Eddy."

"I am Ed,"

"Yeah yeah, now it's your turn," said Eddy.

The nervous teen spoke first, "Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya. And this is… um…."

"I'm his personal trainer," said the adult.

Eddy gave the man a sceptic look as he surveyed him head to toe.

" **Personally** I think **you** need a trainer, hehehe" said Eddy with a snicker.

Double-D quickly jabbed Eddy with his elbow, "Eddy mind your manners."

Unbeknownst to the group Ed was leaning on a tower of junk, and unfortunately the tower was not sturdy at all. So when Ed placed his hand on the tower it started to shake a bit, and then a fridge fell from the top.

"Guys I'm hungry," said Ed grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ed shut up," said Eddy.

 _BAM_

Before anyone knew it a fridge fell on Ed and stood upright in his place.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Izuku and his trainer in sheer terror.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! DON'T WORRY WE'LL SAVE YOU!" screamed Izuku as he tried to move the huge fridge.

With the fridge not budging the trainer was about ready to step in, but Eddy acted first.

"Don't hurt yourself Curly he's fine," Eddy then raised his hand towards the fridge. After a second the door flew open, and inside was an unharmed Ed. He was carrying a variety of food items from sausages, carrots, chicken, a jug of milk and he was currently munching on an apple.

"Thank you Eddy, my hands are full," said Ed as he casually walked out of the fridge. Izuku quickly inspected the fridge and discovered that there were no wholes at the bottom.

"W…Wait how did he get in without hurting himself?" asked a bewildered Izuku.

"How did he do that, is it some kind of fazing quirk?" asked the trainer when Ed joined the group.

Double-D answered, "I wish it was that simple. Ed's quirk is rather, unique,"

"He's a cartoon character," said Eddy.

…..

"What?" asked both Izuku and his trainer.

"In a way, you see Ed's quirk allows him to break all laws of physics and nature. Much like a cartoon character. Therefore his quirk is known as, Toon," explained Double-D.

Izuku and his trainer then looked towards Ed, and saw as he stuffed his mouth full of food causing his cheeks to grow to an unnatural size. He then swallowed all the contents in one gulp with little effort, causing Izuku and his trainer to sweatdrop.

"I, see," said the stunned trainer.

"Incredible, if he's really able to manipulate the abilities of a cartoon that would make him unstoppable considering the only limitation would be his own imagination, in which case…."said Izuku as he continued to mutter about Ed's quirk, earning a few stares from the Eds and the trainer.

"Is that normal?" asked Eddy.

The trainer then answered, "For him, yes."

The trainer then turned towards Eddy and asked, "How did you open that door without touching it? Psychic abilities?"

"I wish, I can turn my body into a magnet. Making any metal object fly towards me," answered Eddy. He then demonstrated his quirk by reaching out to an old soda can, within a few seconds the can flew into his hand.

"Interesting," said the trainer as he placed a hand under his chin.

"Midoriya, if I may ask. Why are you training here?" asked Double-D, bringing the teenager back into reality.

"Oh, well. I'm training for the U.A. entrance exams,"

…

"WAIT! YOU!? YOU WANT TO GET INTO UA!? NO OFFENCE KID BUT YOU DON'T LOOK THAT IMPRESSIVE AND I HEARD IT'S HARD GETTING INTO THAT SCHOOL!" exclaimed Eddy in disbelieve.

"Eddy!" responded Double-D by jabbing Eddy with his elbow again.

"I know it's a long shot, but I've always wanted to be a hero. And since All Might went to U.A., that makes it the best right? So that's why I'm gonna train hard and do my absolute best!" said Izuku with determination.

His trainer then placed a hand on his shoulder as he said, "And it's that spirit that convinced me to train him. This kid may not look like much, but he'll do great things. I can guarantee it."

His words of admiration caused Izuku to blush a bit.

"But isn't the entrance exams like 10 months away? Why are you training so early? You still got plenty of time," said Eddy.

"Well, like you said the entrance exam isn't easy," replied Izuku.

"So we need to train as early as possible in order for this stringbean to pass," said the trainer, hurting Izuku's feelings a bit.

"Oh, so you move the trash around as a method of building up muscle. Am I correct?" asked Double-D.

"You got it kid, and you three interrupted us. So it's best if you go now, we can't have anymore distractions," said the trainer as he started waving them away.

Eddy was quick to retort, "Hold on Stringbean, you're not getting rid of us that easily."

"Actually Eddy, we should get going. We have homework to do," said Double-D.

"No way, I'm not letting him kick us out of our junkyard! If you're gonna use it, you have to pay us. 1 dollar an hour. Seems fair don't you think?" exclaimed Eddy.

"It's not your junkyard," said the trainer.

"WHY I OUTGHTA…."

"And we'll be leaving now. Once again we're so sorry for disturbing you. Come along fellows!" said Double-D. And on que Ed grabbed an angry Eddy, then the Eds made their way out of the junkyard, leaving behind a baffled Izuku and his trainer.

(Later that day)

After Eddy had cooled down enough Ed released him. Currently the Eds were walking home together with Eddy in the lead. Double-D and Ed were behind, busy talking about a few topics.

"Hey Double-D, where do you want to go next year?" asked Ed.

"Mmmm, good question. I've considered many options. While U.A. is the top school, Shiketsu does also offer promising academic studies and courses," answered Double-D.

While Double-D and Ed were busy discussing their future, Eddy was deep in thought about the past. He started to remember the events of today, and everything that annoyed him.

" _Hero?! You actually think an institution would accept someone like you? Please. You'd be lucky if anyone wants you for a sidekick,"_

" _And I hate to remind you, but your test results aren't very favourable. You barely passed them and U.A. has high standards for their students."_

" _So that's why I'm gonna train hard and do my absolute best!"_

" _It's not your junkyard,"_

"THAT'S IT!" with that Eddy ran passed Ed and Double-D in sheer rage.

"Eddy, where are you going!?" yelled Double-D.

"Getting our junkyard back!"

"Follow the leader!" yelled Ed as he started to follow Eddy.

"Not again," said Double-D as he followed suit.

(At Dagoba Municipal Beach Park)

Eddy stormed around like a bull in a china shop. Aimlessly looking for his target. Luckily Ed and Double-D caught up to him before he did something reckless.

"Eddy, why…. Did you….. come back?" asked Double-D as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Why else Double-D? I'm gonna show that Stringbean that he can't kick us out!" said Eddy as he slammed his fists together. Causing Double-D to roll his eyes.

"Eddy this is ridiculous. Let's just walk away and…"

"Target spotted captain!" exclaimed Ed in excitement as he pointed towards the two targets. Izuku was struggling to move a heavy tyre with his trainer observing him.

When he saw them, Eddy started marching towards them in a huff. Getting ready for a fight, as Double-D tried to push him back.

"Eddy there's nothing to gain here. It's a public beach for heaven's sake!" said Double-D.

Currently Izuku wasn't having any luck with his training, causing his trainer to step in.

"Young Midoriya, you're not going to move anything like that. Try adding gusto, like this!" just then the trainer changed shape. He grew taller, his body turned muscular and his hair became more well-groomed. His facial structure changed as well, having a strong jaw and a heroic smile.

The trainer became an entirely different person, almost unrecognisable. Almost.

Eddy and Double-D saw the scene and to say they were shocked would be an understatement. With wide eyes and dropped jaws, they were frozen as they saw the trainer picking up the tyre with little effort.

"Is…" said Eddy.

"That…." Said Double-D.

"ALL MIGHT!" yelled Ed in excitement. This surprised the hero and Izuku, causing All Might to revert back to his skinny form.

"Wh…. Wait it's not what you think!" said Izuku as he frantically waved his arms around.

"All Might! All Might! All Might! All Might!" said Ed in pure joy as he hopped around the hero.

"Shhh, keep it down! You're causing a scene!" said All Might.

That's when Double-D and Eddy walked towards the supposed trainer and teenager.

"If you don't want us to sing, I'd say you tell us exactly what's going on here," said Eddy with his arms crossed.

All Might then let out a long sigh in defeat.

(Minutes later)

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. Because of a major injury you received 5 years ago, you're only able to maintain your hero form for three hours a day. And your training Midoriya not just for the entrance exam but also to prepare his body for your quirk, One For All. A quirk that can be passed down to other people. Hoping that one day he'll take your place as the symbol of peace. Am I correct?" asked Double-D.

"Yup, that's about it," responded All Might with his head hanging.

"YOU'RE STILL SO COOL ALL MIGHT! SIGN MY SHIRT! SIGN MY CAT! SIGN MY MANATEE!" said Ed as kept making the objects appear from out of nowhere.

"Ed, you're scaring him," said Double-D in slight annoyance. That's when he realised that Eddy hadn't said anything in a while. He turned towards his friend and saw that his eyes were shadowed.

"Um Eddy, are you okay?" asked Double-D with slight concern.

For a few seconds Eddy didn't say anything, but that's when the dam broke.

"PFFFTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE SYMBOL OF PEACE, THE #1 HERO IS A FREAKING STRINGBEAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Eddy as he started rolling around on the floor. Causing All Might to grow annoyed.

"Eddy show some respect! This is still All Might after all!" yelled Double-D.

Ed was still hopping around in sheer joy when Izuku spoke, "I know it's hard to believe, but please you can't tell anyone. This secret is sensitive, if word got out it could mean trouble."

"Oh of course we understand, we won't tell…."

"I don't know Double-D," said Eddy as he got back on his feet.

"I wonder how many people would pay for this," said Eddy as dollar signs appeared in his eyes.

"EDDY YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?" yelled Double-D in disbelief.

All Might then walked towards Eddy and gave him a threatening glare as he spoke, "Listen kid this is serious! If this information gets out a lot people could get hurt! Even die! Do you understand!?"

While this glare scared Izuku, Double-D and Ed half to death, Eddy wasn't fazed at all.

"Mmmm, alright I'll keep my mouth shut. But on one condition." said Eddy, causing All Might to raise a brow.

Eddy had the #1 hero wrapped around his finger, he could literally ask for anything. He could ask for cash, he could ask for fame, he could even ask him to beat up Kevin. But no, Eddy had a better idea in mind.

"You train Midoriya; and us,"

 **That's it for the first chapter, sorry if it was short. I really wanted to start this story and I think it's a good beginning to something great. Just a thing, Ed had orange hair in the episode "Over your Ed". Now the quirks:**

 **Ed: Toon**

 **Edd: Scan**

 **Eddy: Magnetism**

 **Kevin: Machine (Use Generator Rex as an example)**

 **Again, thanks to my awesome pal Ninjamon1228 for helping me, he's the author of Loud 10, RWBY Academia and Fairy Tail Z. Check out his work, you won't be disappointed.**

 **Last note, I'm holding a poll on my Fan Fiction profile, who should Double-D be paired with in this story? Tsuyu Asui or Itsuka Kendo? I really need your help here. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you next time.**


	2. Let the hell begin

**Hey guys, did you miss me? I hope so because I'm back and ready for another chapter. Honestly I'm beyond surprised. 1 chapter and I already have 30 followers, thank you so much.**

 **Now I know my story isn't the best, but I'm not trying to win awards. I'm just trying to have fun. But constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **With that said, let's begin.**

 **Chapter 2: Let the hell begin**

"Wait a minute, who's that? Quick get the shot!"

"FEAR NOT CITIZENS HOPE HAS ARRIVED, BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

The two brothers from before were now in their living room sitting on the floor next to each other. Their eyes were glued to the television as a live news broadcast displayed All Might stopping a group villain attack.

And the boys were loving every second of it.

"Yeah get em All Might!" exclaimed the eldest brother with his fists in the air.

On the television All Might was beating the villains effortlessly with his mighty strength and speed.

"Show those stinkin villains who's boss!" cheered the younger brother with just as much enthusiasm.

Observing the brothers from the coach was their father. He was of average height, slightly over-weight and had black messy hair with a goatee.

The father looked at the television with resentment and said, "Tch, heroes, nothing but a waste of time."

This statement caught the boys' attention as they turned towards their father. After giving him a bitter glare the boys looked away. Of course the father didn't notice this and continued to blankly stare at the television.

The elder brother leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry about him Pipsqueak. We know better, don't we?"

"Yeah, All Might is awesome. And when you're a famous hero too one day, you'll get to meet him!" responded the younger sibling with newfound enthusiasm.

"Hey you're right. Maybe he'll even ask for **my** autograph," said the older brother with a smug expression.

"Hehehe yeah right!" said the younger brother in disbelief as he playfully shoved his older sibling. The brothers started laughing as they kept exchanging light shoves, and on the screen it showed All Might standing victorious over the villains.

(Present day, Dagoba Municipal Beach Park)

"What did you just say?"

At this moment, Eddy was face-to-face with the #1 hero himself, All Might. Eddy was giving the skinny hero a smug look as Ed, Double-D and Midoriya continued to watch. Never in his entire life did Eddy ever think he'd be in this situation, but here he was. He had the world's greatest hero wrapped around his finger.

"You heard me. I'll keep your secret if you train us along with Midoriya," said Eddy as he crossed his arms.

"Seriously kid? Look I'm not running a gym here, and honestly one kid is enough," said All Might.

Double-D then stepped in between the two and turned towards Eddy.

Double-D grabbed Eddy's collar and started shaking him comically as he yelled "Eddy! You have no right to make such demands from The Symbol of Peace! He has saved thousands of lives and has earned the respect and admiration of the whole world! He doesn't owe you anything!"

"Awww, but Double-D I wanna train with All Might," moaned Ed.

"Geez Sockhead calm down would ya? It's not like I'm asking him for money or anything, I just want him to help us get stronger," said Eddy as he tried to reason with his paranoid friend.

After hearing this, it took Double-D a few seconds to calm down and finally release Eddy from his grip.

"Well I'll admit, I didn't expect that from you. I was expecting you to go overboard with hundreds of demands," said Double-D.

"Why ask for fame and fortune when I can get that stuff later as a pro hero?" explained Eddy.

Double-D folded his arms as he processed what Eddy said. It was actually a good reason, this surprised Double-D. Normally Eddy would instinctively try to get as much money as quickly as possible. Eddy was thinking logically about this, has the world gone mad?

"Why do you even want to be trained?" asked the #1 hero.

Eddy looked past Double-D and answered, "Remember what I said earlier? U.A. Academy isn't exactly easy to get into. So if you trained us that'll give us a huge advantage."

"Wait U.A?!" said Double-D in disbelief.

"YAY! We're gonna be heroes!" yelled Ed in excitement as he started running around.

A bit worried by the commotion Izuku tried to calm him down, "Shhh, Ed please keep it down."

Double-D was clearly in disbelief of what Eddy said. He actually thought of applying at U.A. Academy? He never mentioned where he would go after the school year, so this declaration came as a shock.

"You never told me you wanted to go to U.A. And who's to say that I want to join you?" asked Double-D with his arms crossed.

"Because I said so that's why," stated Eddy, earning himself and eye roll from Double-D.

All Might walked up to the two and spoke after letting out a sigh, "Look kid, how about this? If you really want to get stronger for the entrance exams why not get another hero to train you? I'm sure I can convince a hero to take you three in."

Eddy shook his head and said, "Nope."

"Eddy he's giving us a very generous offer. Just accept it," said Double-D in response to his friend's rude behaviour.

"Nope, I want to get in the best school for heroes. And eventually become the best hero. But in order to be the best you have to be trained by the best, which is you Stringbean."

Eddy's nickname caused the hero to grow a bit annoyed as he glared at the boy.

"But if that's how you feel," said Eddy as he dug through his pockets.

Eddy pulled out his cellphone and then he started typing something as he said, "Then I'll just tweet your secret to the whole world."

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Double-D, All Might and Izuku simultaneously.

Izuku then ran towards Eddy and quickly grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Y-You can't do that! If you did it'll only lead to dire consequences!" said a frightful Izuku.

"It's his fault for telling his secret to a bunch of kids," retorted Eddy.

All Might gave himself a facepalm and said, "Dammit he's right."

"Sir don't be so hard on yourself," said Double-D as he tried to cheer All Might up.

' _Master Shimura, please forgive this old fool,'_ thought All Might to himself.

The #1 hero then looked at Eddy as he let out a defeated sigh, "Alright kid you win."

This answer caught everyone's attention.

"If you keep this whole thing a secret, I'll train all 4 of you,"

This answer definitely caught Izuku and Double-D off-guard, but Eddy just looked with a smug smile on his face.

"Sounds good to me, right boys?" he said.

"I didn't agree to this!" replied Double-D.

Whether the Symbol of Peace liked it or not, he was now stuck with training 4 future heroes. Well maybe 3, Eddy almost acted like a villain. But he had hopes that maybe Young Midoriya's good nature would rub off on him. Despite the situation, he had to stand strong. Because that's what heroes do, no matter the circumstances.

Besides he's the #1 hero, how hard can it be to train a few more kids?

"HOORAY!" yelled Ed as he came from behind and gave All Might a monstrous bear hug.

This caused All Might to comically spit out blood.

"OH NO ALL MIGHT!"

"ED YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!"

"GET OFF HIM LUMPY!"

(The next morning)

After successfully removing Ed from All Might he told the group to return to the beach in the morning. Since it was Saturday the Eds and Izuku didn't have to worry about school, so they arrived at the beach just as the sun was rising.

Of course Eddy had to be basically dragged out of his room while he was still asleep. He was a stubborn sleeper, especially on the weekends. But eventually he reluctantly agreed to go.

Now all three Eds and Izuku were standing in single file, with Eddy still half asleep. In front of them was All Might who was currently in his muscle form.

"ALRIGHT, I'M A MAN OF MY WORD. TODAY YOU WILL BEGIN YOUR TRAINING UNDER ME!" said All Might, causing Ed to get excited and Eddy only yawned.

"I MUST ADMIT I WASN'T TOO THRILLED ABOUT THIS IDEA AT FIRST. HOWEVER, I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND THIS IS ACTUALLY IDEAL FOR YOUNG MIDORIYA,"

Izuku was a bit confused by this statement so he asked, "I-It is?"

All Might then answered with much enthusiasm, "YES INDEED! TRAINING WITH MORE PEOPLE WILL HELP YOU GROW STRONGER. FRIENDLY COMPETITION WITH EACH OTHER WILL HELP MOTIVATE YOU TO GO BEYOND YOUR LIMIT, ALSO YOU'LL LEARN HOW TO WORK TOGEHTER. TEAMWORK IS AN ESSENTIAL SKILL FOR ALL GREAT HEROES!"

"Oh I see now. That does seem to be very more beneficial than single training," said Double-D as he placed his hand on his chin.

"' _yawn'_... Can we get to training already? I'm starting to fall asleep," said Eddy as he rubbed his tired left eye.

All Might turned his back to the group and said, "FIRST A QUICK QUESTION. DO ANY OF YOU REMEMBER HOW THIS BEACH USE TO LOOK?"

Double-D answered, "I do actually sir. Ever since we were little we always came to this beach to play, it was once so beautiful. There was absolutely no trash in sight. But over the years trash started to pile up in the area. However we still come here on a regular basis. I guess old habits died hard."

"A crab bit me once," said the lovable oath.

"Okay yeah, but how will that information help us become heroes?" asked Eddy who was starting to grow impatient.

"NOW LISTEN WELL. HEROES THESE DAYS ARE ALL ABOUT SHOWING OFF AND CAPTURING FLASHY VILLAINS. THINGS WERE DIFFERENT BEFORE QUIRKS, SERVICE IS WHAT MATTERED. BACK THEN HEROES WHERE THOSE WHO HELPED THE COMMUNITY, EVEN IF IT WAS KIND OF BORING."

Ed and Double-D were heavily focused on All Might's speech, while Eddy was still in a daze from lack of sleep.

All Might turned around to face the group as he continued, "I GAVE THIS TASK TO YOUNG MIDORIYA, NOW IT'S YOURS AS WELL. YOU'LL RESTORE THE COASTLINE FOR THIS ENTIRE SECTION OF THE BEACH. THAT IS THE FIRST STEP ON YOUR PATHS TOWARDS BEING A HERO."

This snapped Eddy out of his daze as he yelled, "Wait what!?"

"Yay!" exclaimed Ed.

"Oh dear, I can already feel the cramps coming up," said Double-D as he rubbed his arm.

"What, you mean we have to move all this crap!? That's gonna take forever!" exclaimed Eddy as he scanned the area.

"NO ONE SAID HEROING WAS GOING TO BE EASY YOUNG MAN. AND U.A IS THE HARDEST HERO COURSE TO GET INTO. IF YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO PUT IN THE EFFORT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL QUIT NOW AND SAVE ME SOME TROUBLE," said All Might as he folded his arms.

Eddy was taken back by what All Might said. He looked down on his open right hand as different memories started coming back to him. Most of them were negative ones.

All the times when people called him useless, all the times when people laughed at his dream and all the times he was picked on by Kevin. Eddy clenched his fist tight and he'll use his anger as fuel to push himself forward.

Eddy looked up to the hero and declared, "You ain't getting rid of me that easily old man! I'm ready for anything!"

"Eddy! Don't be so rude," said Double-D as he elbowed Eddy to the gut.

"THAT'S THE FIGHTING SPIRIT YOUNG MAN! LET'S GET STARTED!" yelled All Might as he lifted his arm up high.

"YEAH!" yelled the three Eds in unison.

But they were brought out of their cheer by All Might handing them bundles of paper.

"Umm.. what's this?" asked Double-D as he took a bundle.

"IT'S MY AIM-TO-PASS-AMERICAN-DREAM-PLAN! FOLLOW THIS TO THE LETTER AND THE BEACH WILL BE CLEANED UP JUST IN TIME. I ALSO DETAILED EVERY OTHER ASPECT OF YOUR LIFE WHILE I WAS AT IT," explained All Might as he gave the remainder pages to Ed and Eddy.

"Seriously even our sleep is scheduled?" asked Eddy in disbelief.

Ed looked at his papers, he just shrugged and ate the pages.

"No Ed you're not suppose to eat those!" exclaimed Izuku in a panic.

"Oh dear, this is definitely going to interfere with my study time," said Double-D as he examined the schedule.

"SO, STILL THINK YOU'RE UP FOR IT?" All Might asked.

Eddy skimmed through the pages quickly and tossed them over his shoulder.

"Like a bunch of papers are gonna scare me. Do your worst," said Eddy with determination.

' _And thus began 8 months of absolute hell.'_

The training seemed simple enough, move a bunch of junk around. But there was more to it than that. They were using different muscle groups depending on the shape and size of the trash they were hauling.

Even though the task might seem simplistic, it made sure the students were exercising every part of their bodies.

There were many days where Eddy thought about throwing in the towel and call it quits. But the sheer determination from his two friends and Izuku kept him going through the harsh trial.

The negative effects of the training were immediate. Ed and Eddy would end up falling asleep in class and Double-D could barely keep his eyes open. Same could be said for Izuku at his school. They were training their bodies to the absolute limit, but they still needed to study for the exams.

Kevin would always tease the Eds about how tired they were recently and he would give some sort of witty remark. But they ignored him, even Eddy didn't have the energy for his nonsense.

Everyday after school the Eds and Izuku would meet All Might at the beach and continue their training. Besides the fatigue, they had to deal with other problems.

(9 months until the entrance exams, at the beach)

"NO GET AWAY!"

"Ed come back here at once!"

Ed was currently running away from Double-D and Eddy, because they wanted him to eat broccoli.

"Broccoli bad for Ed!" yelled Ed in fear as he kept running.

"Come on Lumpy it won't kill ya!" responded Eddy.

Observing this whole scene was All Might and Izuku Midoriya who were standing on the sidelines. They both sweatdropped at the whole scenario.

"Damn, I've never seen anyone be so scared of a little vegetable," said All Might as he scratched his head.

Izuku only nodded in agreement with his mentor.

"Ed you need to follow the dietary instructions that were given to us!" said Double-D as he continued the chase with a piece of broccoli in his hand.

Ed then jumped into a random pile of junk, causing the two Eds to stop in their tracks.

Izuku looked around and asked, "Where did he go?"

"For all I know that guy could even be on the moon by now," answered All Might.

Double-D was trying to catch his breath, while Eddy came up with a plan.

Eddy walked up to Double-D and spoke out, "Okay Ed you win!"

He then grabbed the broccoli and hid it behind Double-D's back.

"See, the mean old broccoli's gone," said Eddy in an innocent tone.

"Well technically you just placed it behind my-"

Eddy placed a hand on Double-D's mouth before he could finish that sentence.

After a few seconds of silence Ed's head popped up from behind All Might and Izuku.

"It is?"

"QUICK GRAB HIM!"

Without hesitation All Might turned into his muscle form and grabbed Ed by his head.

"I GOT HIM!" said All Might victoriously.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Ed in despair.

(Later that day)

The sun was starting to set and the four boys were on their way home. After a long day of training they wanted to rest for a few hours before going back to studying.

"It sucks that we still have to do homework. I know I'm not gonna use most of the stuff they're teaching me," said Eddy with his hands behind his head.

"Eddy, knowledge is still an important necessity in life," responded Double-D.

Izuku then added, "That's right, if you want to be a pro you need to know specific procedures and know how to act upon a certain situation,"

Eddy just gave the two a deadpan expression and said, "My gosh you two are such nerds."

Double-D rolled his eyes while Midoriya became a bit flustered.

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the sound of, clomping hooves? Sure enough in front of the group was a galloping horse heading straight towards them.

It was odd to see a horse of all things in the suburbs, but what made it weirder was that the horse had blue fur.

The group stopped when the horse stopped in front of them, and they were greeted by the two riders on its back.

"Hi guys what's up?"

"Hiya!"

On the horse was the blonde beauty Nazz, and behind her was Johnny 2x4.

Johnny was a student in the same class as the Eds. His skin was a bit of a tanned tone and he was almost bald. A few stumps of hair were still visible on his head. And he was carrying a small wooden plank in his one arm. The wood had a smile and eyes drawn on it by a crayon, and he was known as Plank. Aka Johnny's best friend.

"Salutations Nazz, Johnny and Rolf. What brings you here in the streets at this time?" asked Double-D.

"We were at Rolf's house for a group study," answered Nazz.

Johnny continued, "Yeah, it was getting late so Rolf wanted to give us a lift. Isn't that right buddy?"

Plank remained quiet.

Izuku leaned towards Eddy and whispered, "Are these kids from your school?"

"Yup,"

...

"Why was he talking to a piece of wood?"  
"Don't ask,"

It was then that Nazz noticed Izuku and greeted him, "Oh hey, sorry I didn't see you there."

Izuku became flustered and he started to stutter, "O-Oh t-that's alright! M-my name i-is I-I-Izuku Midoriya!"

Nazz giggled a bit at the boy's stuttering before asking, "I haven't seen you around before. Are you friends with these guys?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Awesome dude! My name's Nazz, and this is Johnny, Plank and Rolf," said Nazz as she pointed to everyone.

Izuku was a bit taken back that the wooden board had a name, but his attention was then drawn to the blue horse.

"So his name is Rolf? Why is his fur blue?" asked Izuku as he walked up to the horse.

"That's just how he always is," answered Johnny.

Izuku was at the head of the horse.

"Hey buddy how are you doing?" asked Izuku as he proceeded to scratch it's ear.

"Do not belittle the Son-of-a-Shepherd!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku screamed in sheer terror as he dove behind Ed.

Eddy suddenly burst with laughter as he fell to the ground rolling, "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Izuku peaked his head from behind Ed and asked, "D-Did, did that thing just talk?"

"Thing?! Rolf is a proud Son-of-a-Shephard mopped haired Izuku-boy," responded the horse.

Izuku was still confused as to what was going on, luckily Double-D stepped in and explained.

"I apologise, this is Rolf. He's another student from our class. His quirk is beast morphing, he can transform into any known animal,"

Izuku walked out of his hiding place and said, "Oh, I see. S-sorry about that,"

"That's okay dude, we should've said something," responded Nazz.

"Enough formalities we are burning day light!" exclaimed Rolf, he then reared his body and neighed before galloping off again.

"Later dudes!" said Nazz.

"Bye guys!" said Johnny as he waved goodbye.

"Don't forget to write!" yelled Ed with a smile.

Izuku just gave an awkward wave, this caught Eddy's attention.

"You can't talk to girls, can you?" asked Eddy.

This question caught Izuku off guard as he started to stutter and turn red in the face, "O-Oh I-I-I um... Y-yeah I get p-pretty n-n-nervous around them."

Eddy wrapped his arm around Izuku's shoulder and stated, "Don't worry Curly! I'll show you how to get with the ladies~"

"W-What?! N-no no t-that's not necessary! I-I can't talk to girls IgetallflusteredandawkwardthatIcan'tholdupaconversationwithanyonewhatwouldIevensay-"

"Relax buddy, I'm a professional," said Eddy, interrupting the flustered Izuku.

The group turned back around and continued on their way.

"Trust me man, the ladies will be knocking down your door when I'm done with you," said Eddy with a proud smile on his face.

"Or just knock you down instead," said Double-D with a snicker afterwards. This earned him a scowl from Eddy.

"HEY YOU DAMN NERD!"

The loud boisterous voice caused the group to stop in their tracks. It also made Izuku fearful and very nervous.

"Can't we just go home already?" asked an annoyed Eddy.

The group turned around and saw someone walking towards them.

He was around their age and he had ash blond spiky hair. He was definitely better built than any of the Eds or Izuku. He was wearing a school uniform that matches Izuku's and he had his hands in his pockets.

He was giving Izuku a scowl that could possibly kill the poor guy.

Double-D and Eddy could tell that this guy had a bad attitude just by looking at him. Ed was oblivious to this as he continued to smile.

Izuku kept shaking like a leaf when this boy stopped in front of the group.

"H-Hey Kachan," said Izuku.

"Is this a friend of yours Midoriya?" asked Double-D.

"N-Not exactly. This is Katsuki Bakugo, he's in my class," answered a fearful Izuku.

"Bakugo? Then why the heck do you call him Kachan?" asked Eddy.

"No one asked for your opinion shorty," said Katsuki, earning an annoyed look from Eddy.

"Hey I was just asking a question buddy!" exclaimed Eddy.

"And I'm telling you it's none of your damn business," retorted Katsuki as he glared at Eddy.

Before Eddy could assault him, Ed then walked up to the angry teen.

"Howdy scary guy, my name is Ed!" said Ed as he patted Katsuki's shoulder.

"AHH!"

 _CRASH_

Well it was suppose to be a gentle pat, but not knowing his own strength the pat was so powerful it sent Bakugo straight into a wall.

Eddy and Double-D just facepalmed at the event, while Izuku just lost all the colour to his face.

When the dust cleared it showed a Katsuki shaped hole in the wall.

"oh no..." said Izuku in a weak voice.

Katsuki then shot towards Ed at great speeds and yelled, "DIE YOU BASTARD!"

He threw his hand towards Ed's face, and then...

 _BOOM_

From Katsuki's hand came a small explosion that blasted Ed in the face.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright flash, they opened their eyes a second later and saw the two were covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared up however, they were met with a grim sight.

Ed's face had completely turned in to ash, just a few seconds later the wind carried it away. Leaving behind Ed's headless body.

Izuku was screaming in sheer terror at this sight, "AAAAAAHHHH OH NO HE'S DEAD!"

Katsuki gave a wicked smile at the sight, "That's what happens when you-"

Just then, Katsuki and Izuku were caught off by Ed's body that started to shake. And after a few more seconds of shaking, Ed's head just popped out from nowhere.

"Hahaha, smoky," stated the ignorant Ed.

"HE'S ALIVE!" screamed Izuku in relief.

However this just made Katsuki angrier, "I SAID DIE!"

 _BOOM_

After a few seconds, Ed's head just popped up again.

"Hahaha, do it again!" said Ed in excitement.

"DIE!"

 _BOOM_

"Hi Bakugo,"

"DIE!"

 _BOOM_

"Hi Bakugo,"

"DIE!"

 _BOOM_

"Hi Bakugo,"

Eddy and Double-D continued to watch the scene.

"Interesting, an explosive quirk user," said Double-D to himself.

"Geez, what a hot head," said Eddy.

A fearful Izuku then asked, "Um, s-shouldn't we do something?"

"Don't worry Ed will be fine, I think," answered Eddy.

"DIE!"

 _BOOM_

"Hi Bakugo,"

"DIE!"

 _BOOM_

"Hi Bakugo,"

"DIE!"

 _BOOM_

"Hi Bakugo,"

"JUST DIE!"

 _BOOM_

"Hi Bakugo,"

(8 months before the Entrance Exams)

All Might also decided to help the Eds with their quirks after a month of physical exercise. All Might first needed to see what their limits were and try to find a way to improve on that. This was especially difficult for Eddy.

All he could do was attract metal objects to himself. As the days go by Eddy was starting to move heavier objects like microwaves and small bicycles. But he was never satisfied with that. Yes he was getting stronger, but he failed to see how his quirk could be useful in combat.

One day Eddy was sitting on one of the junk piles and looking out to the ocean. Eddy was so busy sulking he didn't notice someone walking up to him until they spoke.

"Mind if I join you?"

Eddy turned around and saw Izuku with a concerned look on his face.

Eddy placed a fake smile on as he responded, "Oh, hey Curly what's up?"

"Oh you know the usual," answered Izuku.

After Izuku's answer Eddy turned back to the ocean. A few silent seconds passed before Izuku sat down next to Eddy.

The two of them stared at the ocean for a few seconds, just silently admiring its beauty. Well Izuku was, Eddy was busy with his own thoughts.

Eddy finally broke the silence and asked, "What do you want?"

"You looked like you had something on your mind, so I just wanted to make sure you're okay," answered Izuku.

In response Eddy let out a sigh.

"Heh it's funny. Here I am busy training with the Symbol of Peace, and all I can do is mope," said Eddy.

Izuku turned to him and ask, "Well, why are you moping?"

Eddy than shot up and yelled, "Because I'm frustrated!"

This action caused Izuku to flinch in slight fear.

Eddy then continued, "I'm not getting any better at my quirk! All I can do is pull metal objects towards me because I'm a freaking magnet! How am I gonna kick a guy's ass with this useless quirk! I thought All Might could help me, but…"

Letting out a sigh Eddy sat back down.

Izuku looked at Eddy and could see there were a lot of emotions going through his mind. It almost felt like, he was looking in a mirror. Izuku knew how it felt sometimes to be frustrated, when it feels like the world is against you and nothing goes your way.

Izuku knew that feeling all too well.

"You know, you're really lucky,"

Izuku's words caught Eddy's attention.

"I grew up without a quirk, and the only friends I had turned on me when they discovered theirs. Because I'm quirkless kids at my school pick on me a lot, especially Kacchan," said Izuku.

"Wait, you mean that hot headed guy? Catskin Bacongo right?" asked Eddy.

Izuku corrected him, "Um... it's Katsuki Bakugo,"

"Whatever," responded Eddy.

Izuku then continued, "Kachan and I use to be great friends when we were little kids, but everything changed when he discovered his quirk. Nowadays he likes to pick on me and call me worthless."

Eddy couldn't help but feel a bit of empathy for Izuku as he continued.

"But you actually **have** a quirk. Not only that, but you have friends too. You have no idea what I would've given to have that," said Izuku.

Eddy thought about it for a bit, and he felt slightly guilty about the whole thing. Yeah he didn't have a very useful quirk and he wasn't the most popular guy in school. But he can't imagine how it must be for Izuku. Not having a quirk or a single friend just sucks.

He remembered all the times when he, Double-D and Ed would pull off all kinds of scams, and the beatings they would receive afterwards. But at least he always had Double-D and Ed for support when he needed it.

Izuku must've gone through hell throughout his entire life. Whether it was intentional or not, Eddy was feeling empathetic.

"O-oh sorry I rambled a bit there," said Izuku in slight embarrassment.

Eddy shook the feeling off and quickly acted like his old casual self, "Whatever, just knock it off with the mushy crap already."

"Sorry.."

The two were silent for a few seconds before Izuku remembered something, "Oh wait. Eddy there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Go ahead," said Eddy.

"I've been thinking, you say your power is magnetism right? Well magnets use polarities in order to pull or push metal objects. Have you ever tried to push an object before.?" asked Izuku.

"Mmmmm.." Eddy placed his hands behind his head as he pondered.

"I did try once, many years ago when my brother tried to help me. You can guess how well that turned out. Double-D had a similar idea but it didn't work. All I can do is attract metal objects to myself," stated Eddy.

"Are you sure?" asked Izuku.

Getting slightly annoyed by the question Eddy answered, "Look no one knows my power better than me alright,"

Izuku flinched a bit and decided not to ask further, however unbeknownst to them, the #1 hero was listening to the whole conversation. All Might placed his hand on his chin and thought of something he could do that might help.

"Wait you said you have a brother?" asked Izuku.

Eddy answered, "Yup, my older brother. He graduated from Shiketsu a few years ago, I bet he's a pro by now," said Eddy with a big smile.

"Really? What's his name?"

"His name is- OUCH!"

Eddy's sentence was cut short because a soda can collided with his head.

"Hey who did that?!" exclaimed Eddy angrily.

Eddy looked down below the pile and saw All Might in his skinny form. And he was carrying a bunch of soda cans in his arms.

With a coy smile All Might said, "Sorry about that, I was carrying these cans and then one of them flew straight at you. I guess you don't have a lot of control of that quirk of yours."

Eddy scoffed at All Might's excuse, but he decided to let it go and he turned back to Izuku.

"Anyway, like I was saying- OUCH!"

Once again a can collided with his head.

"What the hell All Might!?" yelled Eddy in vivid rage.

Again with the same smile All Might answered, "Don't blame me, these things are just flying towards you!"

All Might then started throwing can after can at Eddy. Some of them missed but when a can made contact with Eddy it made him angrier.

"A-All Might what are you doing!?" asked a slightly frightful Izuku.

"It's not my fault Young Midoriya, his quirk just keeps attracting these cans!" said All Might as he continued to throw.

"You're the one throwing them!" yelled Eddy.

"Are you sure? Then why is it so easy to hit you?" replied All Might.

It was then when Ed and Double-D came onto the scene.

"Sorry we're late fellows, but Ed had…"

Double-D stopped himself when he saw All Might throwing cans at Eddy.

"Uh…"

"Cool! Throw cans at Eddy!" exclaimed Ed in excitement as he proceeded to follow All Might's lead.

"That's the spirit Young Ed!" said All Might.

The assault continued, and Eddy grew angrier.

Eddy gritted his teeth and tightened his fists every time a can made contact with him. His anger levels were starting to reach their limits. He was ready to explode any minute.

"Knock it off," said Eddy through gritted teeth.

The assault continued as all Eddy could hear were the laughs of All Might and Ed.

"I…"

"Said…"

" **KNOCK IT OFF!**

On instinct Eddy reached out his right hand to catch a can. But the can had done something unexpected. While airborne the can changed direction and shot back towards All Might. Quickly reverting to his muscle form All Might easily caught the can.

The whole scene took place within a second, and it took Eddy and the other a few seconds to process what just happened.

With a heroic smile All Might then yelled, "CATCH!"

All Might threw the can back to Eddy again with greater speed. Eddy was taken back for a second before he reached out his arm again. And he caught the can.

Not physically however.

The can was floating in mid-air, a few inches away from Eddy's finger tips.

Besides All Might, everyone's eyes widened a bit. Eddy not only threw a can with his quirk, but he also stopped it in mid-air.

How was this all possible?

"IT'S CLEAR YOU DON'T KNOW THE FULL POTENTIAL OF YOUR QUIRK YOUNG EDDY! YOU WERE ONLY FAMILIAR WITH THE ONE USE, SO YOU ASSUMED THAT WAS YOUR LIMIT. HOW EVER THERE'S MUCH MORE TO QUIRKS THAN WHAT YOU MIGHT THINK. YOU NEED TO BE ABLE TO SEE YOUR QUIRK FROM A DIFFERENT ANGLE!" said All Might.

Everyone listen intensely to All Might's speech as he continued.

"TAKE MY QUIRK FOR EXAMPLE, MY POWER IS ENHANCED STRENGHT. PRETTY BASIC, HOWEVER WITH THIS STRENGHT I CAN CREATE SHOCKWAVES, RUN AT INCREDIBLE SPEEDS, CREATE GUSTS OF WIND TO PUT OUT FIRES ETC. YOU HAVE A LOT MORE POTENTIAL THAN WHAT YOU ALL MIGHT THINK! LOOK BEYOND THE BASIC, PLUS ULTRA!"

All Might's words brought new excitement to the group, especially Eddy.

He was still shocked as he stood in the same position when he first caught the can, he actually could do something else with his quirk. Something useful.

(Later that day)

While Eddy was busy mastering his new powers by moving a few heavier metal objects, All Might had agreed to help Double-D with his quirk as well.

But it wasn't so easy.

"Now your quirk is used to gather intel, correct?" asked All Might who was in his skinny form.

"Yes sir, my quirk allows me to gather as much information from my point of view," responded Double-D.

All Might placed a hand on his chin and asked, "What kind of information exactly?"

"Well, that microwave for example. I can tell you that it weights at 15.03 pounds, the volume is 7000 cm, I can also say what kind of metal it's made of," stated Double-D as he demonstrated his power.

"Amazing, that's a lot of information. Can you also see the contents inside?" asked All Might.

Double-D shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not, my quirk doesn't improve my eyesight in anyway. I can't see through objects and I can't see in the dark."

"Mmmm, I see. I'll be honest I'm not too sure if this quirk can be useful in combat," stated All Might.

"Well, there's one other thing," said Double-D, catching All Might's attention.

"If I concentrate really hard, I can actually identify a person's quirk," explained Double-D.

All Might's eyes grew a bit wider by this. Most of the time a hero's main problem is not knowing their opponent's quirk, because of this heroes would often times struggle or end up losing to the villain.

"Young Eddward that's an amazing ability! It can give you a huge advantage in situations!" exclaimed All Might in a bit of excitement.

All Might then remembered something, "But wait, you said you can't see through objects. How is it that you can identify a quirk?"

"Well, believe it or not. I can actually see the essence of a quirk surrounding the person. It's a little complicated, but my quirk can analyze that essence and then I'll know exactly what quirk they are using. But I don't do this too often. It gives me a major headache and it's an invasion of privacy," explained Double-D.

All Might then laughed at Double-D's explanation as he spat blood out of his mouth, causing Double-D to slightly panic.

"Hahahahaha, sorry it's just. I didn't expect that kind of reason. Invasion of privacy, hehehe. I must admit, you're very gifted when it comes to knowledge. I'm surprised that you want to be a hero considering you can make yourself a decent living like a lawyer or doctor," said All Might as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Double-D looked down as his expression saddened.

After a few seconds of silence he answered, "I'm not sure myself. It could be that Eddy told me to go with him. It could be that I want to make sure that my friends don't get into anymore trouble. It could be that I actually want to save people and be an example to all. I honestly don't know."

Double-D then smiled as he looked up to the #1 hero, "But for now, I just want to be there for my friends. Wherever they may go, I want to be by their side and support them."

Double-D's eyes were gleaming with ambition and determination when he said those words. This caught All Might's attention as it reminded him of a few months ago when he first met Izuku. They had the same determination.

"SO MOVING! YOU'RE SUCH A BRAVE YOUNG MAN TO STAND BY YOUR FRIENDS UNTIL THE END! YOU HAVE MY RESPECT!" said a teary eyed All Might who turned into his muscle form.

"Um..thank you sir," responded Double-D.

"HOWEVER..." said All Might in a stern voice.

"YOUR QUIRK WAS NOT BUILD FOR COMBAT, AND PHYSICALLY YOU'RE ABOUT AS STRONG AS YOUNG MIDORIYA. BUT YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW THAT," stated All Might, earning a nod from Double-D.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO FIGHT! WHEN WE'RE DONE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO STAND UP AGAINST ANY OPPONENT," said All Might as he gave Double-D a thumb's up.

"R-Really sir?" asked Double-D.

"OF COURSE! WE'LL START WITH BASIC SELF DEFENSE. ARE YOU READY!?"

(The next day)

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!"

Currently Ed was jumping up and down like a crazed fan boy because All Might was going to train with him today. Double-D, Eddy and Izuku decided to see what All Might had in store for the lovable oath.

All Might was in his muscle form and Ed was jumping around him, causing the hero to sweatdrop.

"AHEM.."

Ed immediately stopped and stood at attention in front of All Might, Ed's legs moved so fast it looked like his upper was stretched out and being dragged. This all happened in a split second but everyone could see the toon logic his body was following.

"GOOD, NOW THEN-"

"Wait! I still have one jump left in me," said Ed as he got into position.

 _BOING_

Ed suddenly leaped into the air at great heights. Everyone looked up into the sky and tried to see where he was going.

While shielding his eyes All Might asked, "WHEN IS HE COMING BACK DOWN?"

"Who knows?" said Eddy.

"I think I see him, he's really high up though," said Izuku as he kept focusing.

"What are you looking at Midoriya?"

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Izuku who was scared by Ed's sudden appearance right next to him.

Ed then looked to the sky and asked, "Did you see a scary bird?"

"YOUNG ED, COME HERE FOR A MOMENT," said All Might, and Ed was more than happy to oblige.

Ed stopped in front of All Might and asked with a big smile, "So what are you gonna teach me All Might?"

"THIS, **SMASH**!"

 _BOOM_

In an instant All Might delivered a powerful punch to Ed's body, this made a huge shockwave that caused a dust cloud.

Double-D, Eddy and Izuku had their eyes closed as they were busy coughing and waving their arms around to try and remove the dust. When the dust began to subside, they saw that there was nothing left of Ed. In front of All Might there was nothing at all.

"E-Ed? Where did he-"

Izuku stopped himself when he felt something on his lap. When he looked down however, his face lost all colours. There on his lap was Ed's left arm.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Izuku in terror as he flared his arms and swiped the arm off of him.

Everyone looked at the arm, and after a few seconds it started to wiggle. This only freaked Midoriya out even more.

"Geez, I thought you'd be use to this by now," said Eddy as he casually walked up to the arm and picked it up.

Suddenly everyone started to hear a muffled sound. They looked around and their eyes landed on a junk pile, there was something yellow sticking out of it.

Knowing exactly what it was, All Might walked towards it, and when he picked it up it was shown to be Ed's head.  
"That was so cool let's do it again!" exclaimed Ed in excitement.

"It's his head!" yelled a terrified Izuku.

"Would you relax Curly he's fine," said Eddy.

"Yup all good," stated Ed. He further proved this by having his left arm give Izuku a thumb's up.

Izuku still had a hard time to get use to Ed's quirk, considering how weird it was.

"NOW YOUNG ED, I DID THIS BECAUSE I WANTED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING," said All Might while still holding Ed's head.

"That I'm invincible!" exclaimed Ed.

"NO YOU'RE NOT," said All Might.

"I'm not?"

"YOU'RE QUIRK IS CAPABLE OF AMAZING THINGS, BUT IT HAS A COST. THIS QUIRK WILL LEAD YOU TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE INVINCIBLE AND THAT IS DANGEROUS. REMEMBER QUIRKS ARE A PHYSICAL PART OF OUR BODY LIKE A MUSCLE. AND JUST LIKE A MUSCLE IT HAS LIMITS TO HOW FAR IT CAN GO. YOU SURVIVED ONE OF MY WEAKER ATTACKS WITHOUT DAMAGE, HOWEVER WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF I KEPT ATTACKING YOU WITH A STRONGER PUNCH? YOUR QUIRK WOULD EVENTUALLY GIVE OUT, ALONG WITH YOU'RE BODY. YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR BODY HAS A LIMIT TO HOW MUCH PUNISHMENT IT CAN TAKE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" said All Might.

...

Ed replied, "Napkin please."

This caused All Might to give himself a facepalm.

(5 months before the Entrance Exam)

The months of hard work and excruciating pain continued for the young heroes. They were now busy swimming laps in the ocean with All Might supervising them in his muscle form from the beach.

Of course All Might attracted the attention of fans. A few girls in swimsuits started to swoon over him and he casually posed for them.

Eddy noticed this and stopped swimming.

"That's no fair, why does he get all the ladies?" asked an envious Eddy.

"Oh there are reasons Eddy. He's the #1 hero, the symbol of peace and he's visually more appealing to look at," said Double-D with a smirk.

Eddy then glared at Double-D and said, "You're making fun of me aren't cha?"

Izuku then swam to them and said, "Come on guys, we still have a few more laps to do before-"

"OH MY GOSH SHARKS!"

The three turned to the beach and say the girls pointing at the ocean with terrified expressions. Izuku, Double-D and Eddy turned around and saw two huge fins heading straight for them.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" yelled one of the girls.

The three immediately started to swim towards the shore with the sharks right behind them. All Might was about to jump into the water, but he then noticed that there was something behind the sharks in the water.

And sure enough out of the water came Ed, who was currently using the sharks for water skiing.

"ED?" said All Might in disbelief.

Hearing this the group turned around and saw Ed blissfully skiing with sharks.

"Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo~

Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo~

Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo~

Baby shark!" sang Ed as he cruised back and forth with a wide smile.

The group watched as Ed ski around the waters and sang for a few seconds.

"I'm still getting out," said Double-D before heading for the shore.

Eddy followed his lead, "Yeah good idea."

"Hey wait for me!"

(3 months before the Entrance Exam)

Currently the Eds and Izuku were jogging through the park, passing by all the fall coloured trees. They were wearing tracksuits with their own respective colours. Eddy's was yellow, Double-D's was red, Ed's was dark green and Izuku's was light blue.

While they were jogging they had to carry an appliance of some sort on their shoulders, like a microwave or toaster oven.

In front of them was All Might, he was in his skinny form and wearing a trench coat. He stayed ahead of them by riding a segway.

The Eds and Izuku followed All Might, staying a few feet behind him. The training for the last few weeks have been nothing but hell on earth, but they were so close to the finish that they couldn't stop now.

While the group was jogging Izuku felt weak. His vision became blurry with ever step and his breathing became heavier as well. They continued for few more seconds, until...

 _THUD_

"Midoriya!"

Hearing Double-D's scream All Might stopped his segway and looked back. He saw Izuku was flat on the ground and the Eds were standing around him out of concern.

All Might climbed of his segway and said, "Hey hey kid look alive now! You've only got three months left, what are you gonna give up after all this work? Flush it down the toilet and take it easy?!"

Eddy was ready to retort, but stopped when he saw Izuku struggling to move. Seeing this made All Might realise something.

"What's wrong Midoriya?" asked the concerned Ed.

"He's over worked," answered All Might, causing the Eds to turn to him.

"The aim-to-pass-american-dream-plan was created with your body in mind. It was fine-tuned to ensure you're progress was swift but manageable. Which means, you haven't been sticking to it," said All Might who looked at Midoriya with a slight glare.

The Eds looked back at Midoriya with concerned expressions.

"You're over doing things, that's gonna have the opposite effect of what we want," said All Might.

"Oh dear, I knew something was wrong. I should've said something sooner," said Double-D who felt slightly guilty.

"Seriously Midoriya, I thought you would be smarter with these kinds of things," said Eddy as he crossed his arms.

Midoriya then answered in a week voice, "I have to work harder, or I won't stand a chance against the other applicants."

This made All Might's eyes widen a bit.

Izuku tried to stand up as he continued to talk, "I don't just want into U.A... I want to excel. I want... to be like you!"

Dispite the clear pain he was in he continued to try and raise his body.

Izuku barely raised his upper-half and looked at All Might with teary eyes as he said, "I want... to be the greatest hero in the world. So I'll keep on trying, until I got what it takes to do that!"

Izuku's word immediately reminded All Might of the day they first met, and the words Izuku said to him that day.

' _I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe, and be just like you!'_

Izuku's words brought new admiration, not just from All Might but from his friends as well.

Ed was practically in tears at this point.

All Might turned into his muscle form and then lifted up the almost lifeless body of Izuku by the collar.

"THAT FIGTHING SPIRIT IS WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU FAN BOY! IT SERVES YOU WELL. I DO GET YOUR CONCERNS. THAT SAID, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GO AND RUSH PROGRESS. FEAR NOT, I CAN GET YOU BACK ON TRACK! LEAVE IT TO THIS OLD MAN TO ADJUST YOUR PLANS," said All Might .

Midoriya then replied in a weak voice, "You're not an old man... All Might."

All Might responded with a hearty laugh. He then turned to Ed.

"YOUNG ED, DO YOU MIND CARRYING YOUNG MIDORIYA FOR THE REST OF THE WAY?" asked All Might as he tossed Izuku to Ed.

Ed easily caught Izuku and placed him over his shoulders.

"I will do my best All Might sensei!" exclaimed Ed as he gave the hero a salute.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! LET'S KEEP GOING!" responded All Might in excitement.

The two then continued on their jog leaving Eddy and Double-D behind. These two couldn't help but smile at the scene. Eddy however quickly shook it off and went to pick up his microwave.

On the way however he was actually limping a bit. He scolded Midoriya for pushing himself too far, but Eddy wasn't any better. He was also pushing his body when no one was around. He knew it was stupid, but all he could think about was the entrance exam and how much better the applicants could be.

This however didn't go unnoticed.

When Eddy reached his microwave and was about to pick it up...

"I guess Midoriya's behaviour is contagious, am I right Eddy?"

Eddy froze after hearing Double-D's words, but like always he tried to act casual.

Eddy turned to Double-D and asked with a smile, "What are you talking about Sockhead?"

"You know very well to what I'm referring to Eddy. You've been pushing yourself too, haven't you?" accused Double-D.

"So what if I do a few extra push-ups every now and then. It's no big deal," said Eddy as he lifted his microwave.

"Not a big deal? Eddy you saw what happens when you push your body too far! You won't be able to do the entrance exam if you can barely move!" replied Double-D in an angry tone. Not because he was livid with Eddy, he was just concerned for his well being.

Eddy took a deep breath before he responded, "Look Double-D, Kevin's going to be there. He had years to perfect his quirk and get stronger. I've only been doing that for seven months. So I have to get stronger as quickly as possible, got it?"

Double-D can somewhat understand Eddy's reason. Kevin had been belittling them for years, and if there was an opportunity to show him up he would've taken it too.

Double-D then let out a sigh as he picked up his appliance.

Double-D turned to Eddy with a determined smile, "Then let's do it together."

Eddy smiled back and gave his friend a nod. The two then headed in the direction that All Might and Ed went. They'll continue to grow stronger together, and prove Kevin how wrong he is.

(2 months before the Entrance Exam)

All Might arrived early in the morning at the beach, ready to prepare things for today's training.

However, there was a surprise waiting for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing Izuku's scream All Might looked forward and saw a huge junk pile, and on top of the junk pile was a sweaty, topless Izuku. All Might widened his eyes in shock as Izuku let out another roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All Might quickly walked up to the beach and was amazed with what he saw.

The beach was absolutely clean.

"Hey hey holy crap kid! You even cleaned up outside the area I told you to. Seriously, there's not one speck of trash on this beach!" said All Might who was still in awe of the scenery.

"Look guys the beach is clean!"

All Might turned around and saw Ed running at full speed towards the beach. When Ed was on the shore he started running around and laughing his heart out.

Eddy and Double-D soon joined All Might as they saw the clean beach as well.

"Holy crap! Where'd all the junk go?!" said a perplexed Eddy.

Double-D than added, "It's not suppose to be possible. It should've taken us a few more weeks. But, did Midoriya actually do this?!"

All Might than said, "It's unbelievable, he exceeded my expectations. And in such a short time too. Holy, stinking, SUPER CRAP!"

Midoriya then swayed back and forth a bit before falling off the pile. Luckily All Might caught him in his arms.

"EXCELLENT WORK," said All Might as he gave Izuku a proud smile.

The exhausted Izuku looked up and said, "I finished everything... All Might. I did it. Do you think I'm ready now?"

"YEAH YOU DID GOOD KID. I GOTTA SAY I'M IMPRESSED. I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU BUT THIS IS BEYOND," said All Might as he placed Midoriya back on his feet.

However when Midoriya was standing on his own, Ed came in and gave Izuku a big bear hug.

"Hooray for Midorya! Hooray for Midorya! Hooray for Midorya!" chanted Ed as he started to dance around with the poor boy, earning a chuckle from All Might.

Double-D and Eddy then arrived at the scene and they gave their congratulations.

"Way to go Curly. I taught you well," said Eddy as he ruffled Izuku's hair.

"Congratulations Midoriya! You did a splendid job," said Double-D as he patted Midoriya's back.

Even though he was beyond tired, they could tell he was getting a bit flustered by all the compliments he was receiving.

All Might pulled out his phone and showed it to Izuku , "LOOK AT THIS."

Izuku and the Eds then looked at the photo on the phone's screen.

"IT'S YOU CRYING 8 MONTHS AGO," said All Might, earning a snicker from Eddy.

All Might's proud smile didn't falter as he continued, "LOOK HOW FAR YOU'VE COME, SUCH IMPROVEMENT. THERE'S STILL A LONG ROAD AHEAD OF YOU BEFORE YOU CAN INHERIT MY FULL POWER, BUT IT'S STARTING TO LOOK LIKE YOU CAN DO IT!"

The Eds gave Midoriya proud smiles as well and some of them patted his shoulders too.

"AND YOU THREE!" said All Might catching the Eds attention.

"I'LL ADMIT, I WASN'T TOO FOND OF YOU AT THE AS EVERYDAY PASSED, I SAW HOW YOU GREW, BECOMING STRONGER AND MORE CONFIDENT IN YOUR ABILTIES. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU ALSO HELPED YOUNG MIDORIYA TO PUSH HIMSELF TO NEW HEIGHTS. AND YOU NOW SHARE A SPECIAL BOND THAT CAN NOT BE BROKEN. YOU PASSED MY EXPECTATIONS, I HAVE HIGH HOPES FOR YOU IN THE FUTURE!" said All Might as he gave them a proud smile as well.

Eddy gave his smug smile, Double-D was a bit flustered and Ed was so happy he could blow up any minute.

"All Might... do I deserve this... are you sure?" asked a weak Izuku.

The Eds and All Might were a bit taken back by this.

Tears started falling out of Izuku's eyes as he continued, "You put so much time and effort in helping me. How did I end up so lucky?"

"Midoriya don't say that," said Double-D.

"Yeah man, you pushed yourself harder than anyone here," added Eddy.

All Might gentle patted Midoriya's back and said, "YOUR FRIENDS ARE RIGHT. IT WAS YOUR HARD WORK THAT DID THIS NOT MINE. NOW FOR YOUR REWARD, IZUKU MIDORIYA."

"Yes sir!"

All Might then plucked one of his hairs and said, "SOMEONE TOLD ME THIS ONCE. THERE'S A DIFFERENCE TO BEING LUCKY AND DESERVING. THE ONE'S AN ACCIDENT, THE OTHER A REWARD, NEVER GET THE TWO CONFUSED."

Izuku kept his eyes on All Might as he continued, "TAKE THAT TO HEART YOUNG MAN. THIS GIFT, YOU'VE EARNED IT WITH YOUR OWN VALIANT EFFORTS."

The Eds were watching this whole scene play out, and they couldn't help but get excited.

"Oh man I can't wait to see how Midoriya gets his quirk!" exclaimed Ed.

"Indeed Ed, I'm rather curios myself to see how the quirk will be transferred," said Double-D.

"I bet it's something really cool like from that one cartoon Chicken Ball Z," said Eddy with his hands behind his head.

All Might extended the hand that had the removed hair to Izuku, and gave him one simple command.

"EAT THIS."

"Huh?" said all four of them at once.

"TO INHERIT MY POWER YOU GOT TO SWALLOW SOME OF MY DNA, THAT'S HOW IT WORKS," explained All Might while rubbing the back of his head.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it!" said Izuku in disbelief.

Eddy fell to the ground laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's repulsive!" said Double-D in disgust.

"Oh that so cool!" said Ed.

Izuku then tried to reason with the hero, "Maybe we can try something else."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS WE'RE WASTING TIME, NOW HURRY UP AND EAT. EAT! **EAT!** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How unsanitary!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Where's a camera when you need one!?"

"Me next, me next!"

 **Now I know what you're thinking, and yes. I decided that Izuku would finish two months ahead of schedule. I believe if he had more help it would've gone a lot faster, and with three people helping him I decided that 2 months was good enough. Besides I have some plans for the next chapter that needs this extra time before the exams.**

 **Also I'd like to answer a few questions that people have been asking me.**

 **-Are the Eds and Izuku in the same grade/school?**

 **They are in the same grade but in different schools.**

 **-Have the Ed,Edd n Eddy characters moved to Japan?**

 **No, in this AU they've lived in Japan for their whole lives, except for Rolf.**

 **-Will the Kanker sisters be in this story?**

 **Yes, but later.**

 **-Why is Ed in the same grade as Eddy and Double-D? He's too stupid?**

 **Ed is a mystery. In the cartoon he was also in the same grade as them, so I see no reason to change that here.**

 **-Why is Eddy acting like that? That's not very heroic.**

 **Well Eddy isn't exactly a saint now is he?**

 **Also special shout out to my best friend Ninjamon1228, he helps me with ideas for the story and he's an awesome guy in general. He wrote excellent masterpieces like Loud 10, RWBY Academia and Fairy Tail Z. They are a lot of fun to read, you should check them out.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope to see you soon.**


	3. Final Preparations

**Here we go, another chapter. Thank you all so much for your support, also thank you for the story suggestions. I would like to inform you that I've already decided what quirks the Ed,Edd n Eddy characters will have, so no need to give me suggestions.**

 **One last note, the poll is closed for who Double-D is going to be shipped with. Thank you all who voted, you'll see soon enough what happens.**

 **Anyways, let's get back to the action. PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Chapter 3: Final Preparations**

"Gah!...Guh!"

At this moment Izuku was on his knees, trying his hardest to not vomit.

Double-D was next to him and he patted Izuku's shoulder in order to comfort him,"Be brave Midoriya, we're here for you,"

Eddy was still rolling on the ground laughing his head off, and Ed was just standing around with an oblivious smile.

"That… that was horrible," stated Izuku in between gags.

After a few more seconds of laughter Eddy finally stopped and stood up.

He wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Man I wish I had a camera on me."

"CONGRATULATIONS YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU ARE NOW THE NINTH HOLDER OF ONE FOR ALL!" exclaimed All Might with much pride.

"Can I be next All Might!? Pretty please?" asked Ed with puppy dog eyes.

"SORRY YOUNG ED, I CAN'T JUST GIVE THIS QUIRK TO ANYBODY. BUT YOU DON'T NEED IT MY BOY, YOU'RE ALREADY STRONG ENOUGH WITHOUT IT," answered All Might.

Ed moaned in response, "Oh okay…"

With the help of Double-D Izuku got up on his own feet again and said, "But I don't get it. Despite being a bit queasy, I'm not feeling a major difference in my body. Did I really inherit your quirk?"

"IT'LL TAKE A FEW HOURS FOR MY QUIRK TO KICK IN, BUT FOR NOW. HOW ABOUT SOME BREAKFAST, MY TREAT!" said the #1 hero, getting both Ed and Eddy's attention.

"I never say no to free food. Come on Ed!" said Eddy in excitement.

"Oh boy oh boy!" said Ed with just as much excitement.

The two then interlocked their arms with each other's and started chanting, "Food foodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfood,"

The scene caused Double-D and Izuku to sweatdrop.

"How can they think of food at a time like this?" asked a still nauseous Izuku.

"Life is full of mysteries Midoriya ," stated Double-D.

(Later)

After Izuku changed into a fresh pair of clothes All Might took the boys to a local diner.

The diner definitely had a comfortable atmosphere. The floors were carpeted with a grey matt, the booth seats were red and the walls were painted light blue. On the walls were various portraits of food items and celebrity heroes who have eaten there. There was also a counter with barstools.

The group decided to sit at a booth right next to the window. Before the group entered the establishment All Might reverted back to his skinny form, as to not cause any unnecessary attention.

The group had already placed their orders and were currently waiting for them. Double-D was a bit reluctant at first since he was still following the diet plan. All Might assured him that it was fine, which prompted Double-D to order.

"Now, about today's training," said All Might flat out, catching the boys' attention.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious. The beach is already clean what more do you want from us?" whined Eddy like a little kid.

"Don't be so immature Eddy," said Double-D who wasn't pleased with Eddy's current behaviour.

Annoyed by his friend's words Eddy then said, "Oh yeah!? Well we-"

"Ahem,"

Double-D and Eddy looked towards All Might and saw he was getting a bit annoyed himself. Not wanting to upset him further both boys stayed silent and ended their bickering.

All Might then spoke, "As I was saying. Forget about today's training."

This widened the boys' eyes a bit, and they looked at All Might with uncertainty. Did they hear him right?

"You've all worked hard these past 8 months. So I'm giving you a few days off. Take the time to relax your body. However after those days we'll get right back to training, so don't get too comfortable," stated the #1 hero.

Eddy was so happy he almost jumped out of his seat after hearing this and said, "Woohoo finally!"

"Eddy try to restrain yourself, we're in public." said Double-D as he tried to calm down his friend.

"Are you sure that's okay All Might?" asked Izuku.

All Might nodded and answered, "Yup, you all deserve a little rest after everything that you've been through. Especially you young Midoriya, you worked the hardest."

The compliment embarrassed Izuku a bit as he started to rub the back of his head.

"Here are your drinks,"

Just then the waitress arrived with their beverages. She started to hand them out after announcing them.

All Might was given a cup of coffee, Izuku a glass of orange juice, Ed a cup of hot chocolate, Double-D a cup of tea and Eddy a glass of soda.

After giving the group their drinks the waitress then stated with a warm smile, "You're food will be ready soon."

The group gave her their gratitude before she walked away.

With shaky hands Izuku tried to lift his glass. He struggled a bit but he still managed to take a sip of his the sip he placed the glass back down on the table and looked at the rest of the group. They were just enjoying themselves and Double-D and Eddy was having a conversation, Izuku wasn't paying attention so he couldn't hear what they were saying. He then looked down at his drink as a weak smile formed on his face.

Izuku then said at a barely audible volume, "Thank you..."

They barely heard him, but this caught the group's attention. Knowing they were now looking at him, Izuku then decided to speak up.

"I really mean it, I can't thank you guys enough. I never thought that I would ever make such good friends, who supported me and helped me to go beyond my limit."

"Aww shucks," said a bashful Ed.

Izuku then turned to All Might and continued, "Especially, you All Might. You actually looked at a nobody like me and decided to train me to become a hero. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be possible."

The #1 hero placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and said with a warm smile, "Young Midoriya, remember what I said about luck and skill earlier? I wouldn't have chose you if you were just some nobody. I chose you because I saw someone who's going to be a great hero. Remember that."

The hero's kind words cause Izuku's eyes to start watering.

"Hey don't start the waterworks again Midoriya," said Eddy in a joking manner.

"Oh s-sorry," said an embarrassed Izuku as he wiped his eyes, all the while still having a smile on his face.

"Hey dorks!"

Unfortunately the group's joy was interrupted by a familiar boisterous voice, which caused the Eds to flinch.

Curious by their reaction Izuku was about to ask, but then he saw a teen with a red cap walking towards their table.

"I was wondering where you dorks have been hiding," said an arrogant Kevin as he stopped next to the table.

"Hiya Kevin!" greeted Ed with his trademark goofy smile.

"Greetings, Kevin," said a less then pleased Double-D.

"So what brings you here Shovelchin?" asked Eddy.

All Might and Izuku continued to watch the scene play out, clearly the Eds have a history with this teen.

Kevin then answered, "I'm here to get some grub, I didn't think I'd find you dorks here though."

That's when Kevin finally noticed both Izuku and All Might sitting across the Eds.

"Well well what do we have here, another dork and a scrawny bag of bones. You dorks planning on having a haunted house or something?" said Kevin.

This remark clearly upset the two, and before All Might could say something Double-D quickly intervened.

"Kevin that is highly inappropriate behaviour towards people you haven't met yet. This is Izuku Midoriya and ... h-his uncle. We're just here to enjoy some breakfast, and I would appreciate it if you showed some manners for once," said Double-D before taking a sip of his tea.

Kevin responded at Double-D's remark by laughing it off, "Hahahahaha!"

He then said, "Well looks like someone grew some backbone these past few months, not that it'll do you any good. Also anyone who's friends with you three is an automatic dork, so why should I show them any respect? Hahaha."

"Young man I suggest you leave right now," said All Might with a stern voice.

Kevin easily shrugged it off and said, "Whatever, you dorks are ruining my appetite anyway. See ya."

Kevin then walked away with a prideful smile. He took a seat on a barstool at the counter, a few meters away from the group.

All Might then asked in a nonchalantly tone, "Friend of yours?"

"Nope," answered Eddy in the same tone.

"That's Kevin. He's in the same class as us in school. Our history wit each other is, rather unpleasant to say the least," said Double-D.

"I see," said All Might before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Hey guys, check this out," said Eddy catching everyone's attention.

He pointed towards an empty soda can at an empty booth. He waved his fingers around then slowly the can started to float in the air. And with a flick of his wrist the can was shot towards Kevin's head.

"OW! HEY WHO THREW THAT!?" yelled Kevin in anger as he looked around.

This caused Eddy to snicker.

"Eddy," said a displeased Double-D.

"What Sockhead? That was funny," replied Double-D.

"You shouldn't use your quirk for immature gags like that," said All Might who was just as displeased.

"Nah you guys just don't have a sense of humour," said Eddy before drinking his soda.

Izuku was looking in the direction of Kevin. His demeanour reminded Izuku of Katsuki in some way, however it wasn't exactly the same.

"Here you go gentlemen,"

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their food.

Ed order waffles with syrup and toast on the side, Double-D ordered a salad, Eddy order scrambled eggs with bacon, All Might ordered an American style break fast with toast, eggs, sausages and bacon, Izuku only ordered two slices of toast since he wasn't that hungry.

"All right boys, let's chow down," said All Might.

"Hooray!" exclaimed Ed in excitement.

And just as the group was about to enjoy their meals-

 _ **BOOOOOOM**_

Trouble struck.

Across the diner a small explosion came from a jewellery store. From the smoke a villain jumped out with bags of stolen gems in each hand. The villain had motorcycle wheels coming out of his elbows and heals, and was dressed in black and orange spandex.

A crowd was gathering at the windows as they looked on at the scene.

Letting out a sigh All Might then said, "Duty calls, keep Ed away from my breakfast,"

With that All Might slipped away without anyone noticing him. The Eds and Izuku were now against the glass with the other spectators.

With a wicked grin the villain then stated, "Easiest buck I ever made."

"STOP RIGHT THERE VILLAIN!"

The villain and the crowd looked towards the top of the building and saw the #1 hero himself, in a heroic pose and flashing his signature grin. The crowd immediately went crazy at the sight and they started to cheer the hero on.

"He likes to make an entrance doesn't he?" said Eddy who was not amused in the slightest.

"Sshhh, this is the good part Eddy," said Ed.

The villain was frightened when he saw All Might on top of the building and he started shaking.

"All Might?! Oh hell no I am out of here!" with the villain started using his wheels as skates and tried to escape.

Even though the villain was clearly fast All Might was faster, he took the villain down with one mighty punch in less than 2 seconds.

The unconscious villain laid defeated on the ground with All Might standing over him.

"WHEN WILL YOU VILLAINS EVER LEARN? JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL!" with that he rose his fist to the air causing the crowd to go crazy.

An unamused Eddy simply said, "Show-off."

All Might was immediately swarmed by fans when the authorities took the villain into custody.

"I guess he'll be busy for a while," stated Double-D.

Kevin looked on at All Might and only had one thought in mind.

' _Enjoy it while you can old man. Cause pretty soon no one will remember you.'_

(The next day at Dagoba beach)

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

"Totally Curly, don't worry about it."

Eddy had requested the group to arrive at the beach the next morning. When his friends arrived Eddy explained that he wants Izuku to practice his new quirk a bit. However Izuku wasn't fully comfortable with the idea.

"All Might said have to rest these next few days, isn't this like disobeying him?" said a nervous Izuku.

Eddy then retorted, "Since when were you the type to take it easy Midoriya? I bet you probably would've done push-ups and sit-ups the whole day."

"W-well..." Izuku struggled to answer since he was right.

Izuku then tried to reason with Eddy in another way, "Shouldn't we at least call All Might and tell him what we're doing? This still seems reckless."

"You think All Might's always going to be there to hold your hand Midoriya?" asked Eddy with a raised brow.

"N-no, I-I-I just..."

"Look Midoriya, you can't expect All Might to be there for you every step of the way. You're going to have to figure things out on your own some times," said Eddy.

"I must admit Eddy, that's rather mature of you to say," said Double-D who was almost in disbelief.

"Well what did you expect from me? Besides, the quicker he masters his quirk the quicker he can kick Kevin and that Bakugo's ass," replied Eddy.

Eddy's answer caused Double-D to sweatdrop.

' _I should've known better,'_ thought Double-D to himself.

Ed grew excited as he asked, "How are we going to make Midoriya super strong Eddy?"

"Simple Lumpy, he's going to beat you up," answered Eddy with a smile.

"Hooray!"

"What?" asked Izuku in disbelief.

(A few minutes later)

Ed and Izuku were facing each other and they were standing a good distance apart.

"Are you sure about this?" asked a nervous Izuku once again.

"You worry too much. All you have to do is punch Ed. If he survived All Might's punch he's sure to survive yours," stated Eddy from the sidelines, next to him was Double-D.

"Midoriya, I know you're concerned. But the quicker you understand your quirk, it'll then be easier for you to control it. Just try to relax yourself, okay?" said Double-D.

"R-right, it'll be easier," stated Izuku as he then turned to Ed.

"Ready when you are Midoriya!" exclaimed Ed in a happy tone.

"Alright, now what did All Might say before? Clench your butt-cheeks, and yell from the depths of your heart..." said Izuku as he readied himself.

"Wait... is he serious?" asked Eddy who didn't believe what he heard.

Before Double-D could answer, a surge of electricity gathered around Izuku's right leg. Then in a split second he launched himself towards Ed, causing a dust cloud.

"Wow look at him go!" exclaimed Eddy in amazement.

While Izuku was airborne he reared his right fist back as it gathered the same electricity from earlier. They could actually see the energy coursing through its veins.

Double-D too was in awe of this, but only for a brief moment as he noticed something off.

Izuku then repeated the phrase in his head, ' _Clench your butt cheeks and yell from the depths of your heart..."_

"MIDORIYA WAIT!" yelled Double-D.

But it was too late...

"SMAAAAAAAASH!"

The impact caused a massive explosion of dust that obscured everyone's vision. After a few seconds the dust started to subside.

"Ed.. ' _cough_ ' Ed, are you okay?!" asked Eddy as he tried to peer through the dust.

"Roger that Eddy!"

Eddy then looked down and saw Ed's head, who didn't appear to be injured at all. Eddy then bent down to pick up his friend's head.

"Hey what do ya know, Midoriya actually did it," said Eddy with a smile.

Double-D however wasn't so happy.

In a worried tone he said frantically, "Oh dear, oh dear,oh dear,oh dear,oh dear…"

"What are you so worried about? Ed is fine see?" stated Eddy as he held Ed's in front of Double-D.

Double-D pushed Ed to the side and yelled, "I'm not worried about Ed Eddy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

As if on cue, a painful scream echoed throughout the beach. The Eds could see Izuku's silhouette through the dust, it appeared he was still standing. When the dust cleared however, they were met with a gruesome sight.

Izuku's right arm and leg was a sickly purple colour and they appeared to be somewhat burnt as well. But most noticeably, they appeared to be broken.

Izuku winched at the pain and gritted his teeth as he tried his best to stay standing. However Izuku only stood for a few seconds before passing out and falling on the ground.

"MIDORIYA!" screamed Double-D in a panic as he ran to his fallen friend.

With Ed still in his arms, Eddy had one thought on his mind.

' _We're so dead.'_

(a few minutes later)

Double-D decided to call All Might on his phone and explain the events that happened, needless to say he wasn't too happy. He arrived at the scene and quickly took the boys to the hospital.

At the moment they were all waiting in a patient room, with Izuku on the bed. Ed was busy screwing his head back to his body and the rest of the Eds were getting a scolding from All Might.

"What you all did was dangerous, reckless and foolish! Trying to let Midoriya test his powers without my knowledge is the last thing I expected from you all! I thought you all would have some common sense!" yelled the #1 hero in anger and frustration.

"Hey we just wanted to get a head start. It's not our fault you gave Midoriya bad advice," retorted Eddy.

All Might was just about to scold the young hero in training again, but then the door to the room opened.

"My my, it sure is noisy in here."

The group turned to the door, and they saw an elderly was short with grey hair styled into a netted bun, a large syringe poking diagonally out of the left. She wore a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a belt with a pink "R"-shaped buckle. She wore pink boots, a helmet on her head with a purple visor and she was walking with a cane designed like a syringe.

She slowly started to walk into the room, that's when Double-D remembered something.

In a panic he said to All Might, "W-Wait a minute! All Might what about your-"

"Don't worry, she knows about my quirk," stated All Might calming the nervous teen down.

He then gestured to the woman and continued, "This is Recovery Girl, we're old friends. I called her ahead to prepare a room for young Midoriya,"

"Oh wow Recovery Girl where!?" exclaimed Ed in excitement, who unfortunately screwed his on backwards.

Everyone sweatdropped at the scene as Ed tried to find his way around the room, thankfully he wasn't knocking things over.

Eddy turned to Recovery Girl and asked, "By any chance do you have a medicine for stupidity?"

"If only young man. Then I would've used it on this reckless fool a long time ago," she answered as she pointed towards All Might, causing the hero to flinch.

She then made her way past the group and said, "Alright that's enough chit-chat for now, let me look at the patient."

She climbed on a chair in order to inspect the injuries better. When she saw Izuku she noticed the visible injuries on the poor boy.

She thought to herself, ' _So this the young man All Might has been talking about. It's clear that his body and quirk aren't synced properly. The poor dear must be in so much pain.'_

Recovery Girl took a second to prepare herself, and then…

"Mmmmmmmmmwwah."

She stretched her lips to an abnormal length and kissed Izuku on the cheek, the scene caused a shiver to go down Eddy's spine.

"Bleh! Old lady kisses," said Eddy in disgust.

After a few seconds Recovery Girl retracted her lips, just then a light green aura surrounded Izuku's injured limbs. And right before their eyes the limbs started to heal and the injuries faded away in a matter of seconds.

Standing there with wide eyes Eddy asked, "Wow, how'd she do that?"

"You really need to study your hero history Eddy," stated Double-D, earning a scowl from Eddy.

Double-D then continued, "Her quirk is Heal, it allows her to amplify and speed up the human body's healing process. However the process requires large amounts of energy from the subject."

"That's right, so I recommend a few days of bed rest before he tries anything foolish again," said Recovery Girl as she walked towards the group.

She then pointed her cane towards the group in a threatening manner as she asked, "Now who's bright idea was this anyway?"

"I apologise ma'am, my friends and I were the ones who encouraged him to test his quirk," said Double-D as he bowed frantically in apology.

"Hey Sockhead it's not all our fault, mister #1 hero over here didn't give Midoriya good advice for his quirk," said Eddy in defence.

This caused the healing hero to raise a brow, she then turned to the hero in question.

"What advice did you give him exactly?" she asked with a stern voice.

Even though the woman was half his size and nowhere near as strong as him, the #1 hero still found himself fearful of her at times.

All Might was so nervous however he couldn't find the right words, "I-I…um… y-you see…"

Eddy then answered question while doing his best All Might impression, "YOUNG MIDORIYA, CLENCH YOUR BUTT CHEEKS, AND YELL FROM THE DEPTHS OF YOUR HEART!"

…

"Are you serious?" asked Recovery who was in disbelief.

All Might looked to the ground in shame as he answered, "I-I'm sorry,"

"Hahahahahaha-OUCH!"

Eddy's laughter was cut-off by Recovery Girl who smacked her cane on his head.

"You're not out trouble either young man. The way I see it everyone is at fault here," said Recovery Girl like how a mother would scold her children.

Ed throughout the whole exchange was struggling to fix his head, but after a lot of struggling he finally turned his head back to the correct position.

Feeling relieved Ed said, "Ah that's better."

It was then when he saw the healing hero. He was about go all fanboy around her, but he then noticed her cane. Her cane that resembles a…

"NEEDLE?! RUN AWAY! NEEDLE BAD FOR ED! MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Ed in sheer panic as he started to run around the room and ceiling in circles.

After a few seconds Ed then ran out through the wall, leaving behind an Ed shaped hole.

It took a few seconds for the group to realize what happened as they stared at the hole.

"I'll go get him," said a slightly annoyed Eddy.

As Eddy left the group Recovery Girl let out a long tired sigh before speaking, "I'm willing to overlook that, however I won't overlook how reckless you all were. I hope you'll find a better way for him to use his new powers, because I'd hate to see him become a frequent patient."

Double-d and All Might looked towards Izuku who was now blissfully asleep, they both had concerned expressions on their faces. Izuku's body was clearly not ready to handle the full power of One For All, but what could they do? There's just not enough time before the entrance exams.

Double-D placed a hand on his chin and started to ponder, "Mmmm, I wonder."

(4 days later)

After the hospital All Might was very adamant about them resting this time. And he warned them that if they tried anything like that again he won't continue to help them anymore.

So for the past few days the group was taking it easy, hoping not to upset the #1 hero any further. The boys would hang out with each other and just go have some fun, sometimes they would hang out at the candy store, or get ice cream.

Once they actually went to a comicbook store, Ed and Izuku were talking for hours about their favourite heroes and what comics they liked. Double-D found it amusing while Eddy grew annoyed at the two fanboys.

Today however, Double-D decided to stay home. He wanted to do some self-studying and have some alone time.

Double-D lived in an average suburban home, all by himself. His parents are scientists, very busy scientists. They do research on quirks on a remote island. They consider their work to be very important so they normally never come home.

Of course Double-D didn't mind this. He was upset when they first left him a few years ago, but he has grown accustomed to the absence. He welcomed the silence that filled his home, it's always a nice especially after a long day with Ed and Eddy.

Double-D was currently in his room reading a book his parents sent him a few days ago. He was busy writing down a few notes when the doorbell interrupted his concentration.

 _RIIIIIINNNGG_

"Now who could that be?" asked Double-D before walking out of his room.

Double-D arrived at the front door and when he opened it he was greeted by a familiar face.

"H-hi Double-D," greeted Izuku, who seemed a bit nervous.

Double-D greeted back, "Oh good morning Midoriya. I wasn't expecting to see you this morning."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he answered, "S-Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, please come in," said Double-D as he gestured Izuku to enter.

Double-D told Izuku to make himself comfortable on the couch while he made tea for them. While Izuku waited he noticed how quiet it was in the house. Besides from Double-D in the kitchen, it almost felt lifeless. He started to wonder why that is, even at his own house it felt a lot more lively than here.

Izuku's thoughts were broken by Double-D's arrival, he accepted the tea and decided he would have to ask Double-D later. Right now there was a more important matter to discuss.

Double-D took a seat across Izuku on a couch chair.

Double-D took a sip of his tea before asking, "Now, what do you wish to discuss about?"

"Yeah, it's about my quirk," answered Izuku.

"Ah, I see," responded Double-D, in a tone that sounded like he knew this topic was coming.

Izuku then continued, "All Might warned me that my body might not be ready for the full power of One For All, but I didn't know it would be this bad. What's worse is the entrance exam is less than two months away whichgivesusverylittletimetofindasolutiontheonlythingIcanthinkofistokeepusingitlikeIdidandmybodywilleventuallybecomemoreresistanttotheforceand-"

"Ahem," said Double-D which stopped Izuku's muttering.

Izuku realised what he did and became embarrassed.

"S-sorry,"

Double-D waved it off, "Oh it's quite alright."

After taking another sip Double-D continued, "But you're right, we don't have a lot of time left. And what you're suggesting is extremely dangerous and could potentially lead to more problems."

This statement made Izuku look down as slight guilt fell over him.

"However,"

Izuku perked his head up and looked at Double-D.

"I believe there is an easier way for you to use your quirk, if you'd like to listen,"

(Meanwhile)

"This stinks,"

"Oh, sorry Eddy,"

"Not you Lumpy,"

Since both Izuku and Double-D asked to be left alone Ed and Eddy were walking through the city, in hopes of finding something to do. So far no such luck.

"There's just nothing to do today," said Eddy as he placed his hands behind his head.

The ever happy Ed then said, "We can always go to the arcade Eddy."

"Hard pass, I'm not in the mood," replied Eddy.

"Aww. Oh how about a movie?!" ask Ed with new found excitement.

"Nah there's nothing new showing,"

"Okay, how about…."

Eddy kept walking as he waited for Ed's suggestion.

"Well what else ya got Lumpy?" asked Eddy after not hearing Ed's idea.

After a few more seconds Eddy didn't get an answer, this caused the teen to stop and turn around. That's when he saw that Ed had completely stopped a few paces back and was staring into the distance.

Feeling a bit annoyed Eddy confronted his friend.

"Hey Ed, why'd you stop?" he asked.

Ed only replied with one word as he pointed towards a direction, "Basketball!"

This caused Eddy to turn towards the direction, and sure enough there was an outdoor basketball court not too far away. It also appeared that someone was using it.

"Mmm, come on Ed. Let's check it out," said Eddy before he started walking.

Ed joyfully replied, "Aye aye skipper!"

The two Eds made it to the court, and now they had a better view of who was playing.

It was a well-built teen, he seemed to be around their age. He had long messy grey hair, his eyes also seemed to be lined with a very thick jagged tan-coloured substance and he also had sharp fang-like he was topless while wearing black baggy pants with black and white sneakers.

Ed and Eddy watched as he continued to play, dribbling the ball back and forth and taking a few shots at the hoop. The sweat on his body showed that he's been playing for quite a while.

After about a minute the boy went to his sports bag on the side of the court, from it he pulled out a bottle of water and began to drink its contents.

"Hey Hercules, you'll catch a cold if you walk around like that."

This caused the teen to turn around see the two Ed's approaching him.

With a prideful smile he then stated, "Real men aren't afraid of the cold,"

Eddy teased him a bit by saying, "Oh so you're a real man huh?"

The teen placed a fist to his chest and proclaimed proudly, "Darn right I am! TetsutetsuTetsutetsu is a real man!"

The sudden outburst took Eddy by surprise.

' _Great, another weirdo,'_ thought Eddy to himself.

Ed however was not fazed at all and just casually greeted, "Howdy Tetsu, my name is Ed and this is my pal Eddy. You look so cool, we wanna play basketball too!"

"Heh, sorry big buy but I only play with the manliest of men," stated Tetsu.

"Aww," said the saddened Ed.

Eddy however wasn't happy with what he heard, "Hold on, are you saying we're not 'manly' enough?"

"That's right, now run along I got hoops to shoot," said Tetsu as he waved them off.

Ed might've been a little disheartened, but Eddy wasn't going to take this sitting down.

"Well mister Man, since you're so good then I'm sure you won't mind a little one on one," suggested Eddy.

Tetsu then answered with a toothy grin, "Oh, is this a challenge between men? I gotta warn you short-stuff I'm the best there is."

Eddy retorted back, "Says the guy who plays with himself."

"OH IT'S ON NOW!"

(Minutes later)

Eddy and Tetsu were in their respective courts, ready to begin.

With flags and foam finger in hand Ed cheered on from the sidelines, "Go Eddy go! Go Eddy go!"

Tetsutetsu was more than ready to prove his manliness, Eddy was ready as well.

' _Might as well get some exercise in before All Might puts us through hell tomorrow,'_ thought Eddy to himself.

"Whoever gets the first point wins. But I gotta warn ya, you'll never get past my steel defences," said Tetsu as he readied himself.

Eddy replied, "Dream on grandpa,"

The ball was in the middle of the court, Eddy and Tetsu were staring at each other and ready to start at a moment's notice.

On cue they both bolted towards the ball, hoping to get it before their opponent. Tetsu was the quickest as he grabbed the ball and dribbled it around Eddy. With the ball in his possession he head straight for Eddy's net.

"It's an easy win!" exclaimed Tetsu.

"I don't think so!"

Suddenly from seemingly nowhere Eddy quickly stole the ball from Tetsu and ran towards the other net.

"What the?" said Tetsu in shock.

With a sly grin Eddy thought to himself, "Having the #1 hero train you has its perks."

But Tetsu didn't give up so easily, he ran towards his net and was able to barley run past Eddy. Tetsu only had a second to defend before Eddy would go for a slam dunk. Eddy leaped into the air and got ready to score, however he collided with Tetsu who also jumped to block him.

But when Eddy collided with Tetsu, it felt like running into a wall, a steel one to be specific.

The collision caused Eddy to fall on his rear end and drop the ball. Eddy hissed through his teeth as he felt the pain. He then looked up and saw Tetsu standing over him, only this time Tetsu's body was covered in a coating of metal.

"Metal skin? Wait no, let me guess, steel?" asked Eddy with a raised brow.

With a toothy grin Tetsu answered in a boisterous tone, "Yup, that's how a man defends his net!"

With the ball in hand Tetsu made a run for it towards Eddy's net. Eddy turned around and saw how Tetsu ran.

"You were right, I can't get through your defence. But I can move it," stated Eddy with a sly grin.

Tetsu was almost within reach of Eddy's net, only 2 meters to victory. But just then something pulled his head backwards causing him to fall on his back. Tetsu tried to get up but he found out that he made a deep impression when he fell, causing him to be stuck.

Tetsu asked, "What the heck?!"

While whistling a tune Eddy then slowly walked towards the ball that was next to Testu, and casually picked it up.

"What did you do?" asked Tetsu through his sharp teeth.

"Well grandpa since you used your quirk I used mine, magnetism. Which sucks for you since you're literally covered in steel. Well, see ya," said Eddy before dribbling the ball away.

Tetsu kept on struggling to free himself, because inside of him was bright fire. The fire of determination that refused to let him lose so easily!

With his new burst of adrenaline he easily shattered the ground and freed himself.

With passion and drive Tetsu yelled out, "If a man can't defend his net then he's not a real man!"

"What the hell is with you and this man stuff!?" exclaimed Eddy in confusion.

As Eddy leaped to attempt another slam dunk he was once again stopped by Tetsu who came from seemingly nowhere. Tetsu quickly took the ball when Eddy fell.

Tetsu's adrenaline must've been contagious, because Eddy was now all fired up as well.

"Oh it's on!" exclaimed Eddy.

The fierce game of basketball between two men continued.

They kept using their quirks to either steal the ball or block their opponent. Both of them had such determination neither one of them waivered. They were so evenly skilled that not one of them scored a single point, causing the match to drag on longer than intended.

The sun was now starting to set, covering the sky in orange. Both teens laid on their backs in the middle of the court. They both were covered in sweat and beyond exhausted. As they laid on the ground they kept gasping for breath, neither one of them was capable of moving.

Ed walked to the two and he looked down as he asked, "Eddy, are you still alive?"

"Barely Ed…. Just barely…" answered Eddy between breaths.

"Hehe… you know what….you're alright…. No one's ever pushed me… this hard before…" said Tetsu.

Eddy smiled at the compliment and said, "Well… you've never met me before…"

Tetsu slowly raised his fist, catching Eddy's attention.

With a toothy grin Tetsu asked, "Hey…what's your name again?"

Eddy looked at Tetsu's fist for a few seconds before raising his own fist.

"Eddy…" he answered as they bumped fists.

"YAY NEW FRIEND!" exclaimed Ed in excitement as he picked the two up and gave them a bear hug.

"ED YOU IDIOT PUT ME DOWN!"

"Wow you got a strong grip big guy!"

(The next day)

It's was time to get back to work.

All Might told the boys that after they had their few days of relaxation they would start combat training, to hone their skills and quirks in combat situations.

The boys gathered at Dagoba beach where All Might was waiting for them.

All Might then said, "Good to see you're all here. I hope you enjoyed your rest, because things are only going to get tougher. We have less than 2 months left before the entrance exam, it's not enough time to perfect our skills. But I'm sure we can still make some decent progress."

The group nodded to All Might's words, showing that they were ready.

"Alright, first we'll have to find a way for young Midoriya to use One For All," stated All Might as he folded his arms and began to ponder.

Izuku then stepped forward and said, "Actually, I think I found a way,"

"You did?" asked Eddy.

This caused All Might to perk up and ask, "Oh you did? Well what's your suggestion?"

Izuku quickly looked back to Double-D for confirmation, Double-D nodded giving Izuku permission to continue.

As Izuku readied himself he thought, ' _I hope this works._ '

(Flashback)

"Midoriya I want you to picture your body as an egg,"

"What?"

"Let me explain. You see they may not look like much but egg shells are actually quite strong. Did you know they can withstand weights up to 50 pounds?" said Double-D before taking a sip of tea.

Izuku didn't understand Double-D's point so he asked, "What does this have to do with my quirk?"

Double-D answered, "Midoriya how do you crack an egg? You hit at the side. That force focused one area is too much for the shell to handle, causing it to break. That's what happened to your body a few days ago. The force was focused in only one specific area at a time, causing your bones to break."

Izuku took a minute to let Double-D's words sink in, and it did make sense. All Might rarely focused all his energy into one spot, he spreads the power throughout his whole body evenly. But then again…..

"I think I know what you're suggesting, but it's clear my body can't handle One For All," said Izuku as he looked down in sadness.

Double-D took another sip before responding, "True, Recovery Girl told us that your body and quirk aren't in sync yet. So going 100% is completely out of the question."

….

"But, what if we didn't have to use 100% yet?"

(Present day)

Izuku tightened his fists and readied himself.

"Imagine your body is the egg, spread it evenly," muttered Izuku to himself.

As he concentrated green electricity started to radiate from his body. Ed, Eddy and All Might were about ready to jump in, but Double-D gestured to them that Izuku was okay.

"One For All, Full Cowling 1%!" exclaimed Izuku as his body was now covered in a soft green glow.

Besides Double-D, everyone was staring at Izuku with wide eyes and mouths agape. Izuku then looked at his hands and saw the glow and electricity coursing through his body.

All might was the one to break the silence as he asked, "How, how are you doing that young Midoriya?"

"I-It was Double-D's idea actually. We thought if we spread the power across my whole body it would be less dangerous. Also by starting small, I can then let my body adapt to my new powers," answered Izuku as he rubbed the back of his head.

Double-D then followed up, "And we thought it'd be best if we tested this theory in your presence, just in case something went wrong."

"So that's what you did yesterday?" asked Eddy.

"That is so cool!" said Ed as he circled Izuku.

Just then All Might started laughing while spitting out blood, causing Izuku and Double-D to worry.

"Hahahahaha, you kids really are something else! Young Eddward I'm very impressed, you managed to solve a problem as big as this in just a few days," said All Might.

Eddy then jumped up and started to give Double-D a playful noogie.

"That's our Sockhead, there's no one smarter than him," stated Eddy before Double-D pulled him off.

All Might turned to his hero form and stated, "NOW THAT WE HAVE THAT PROBLEM OUT OF THE WAY, LET'S BEGIN!"

And so began their last few weeks of training.

All Might taught the young heroes in training that even though they have quirks they shouldn't solely rely on them. So he taught them basic skills of martial arts and self-defence, may seem simplistic but they can save your life even in the deadliest of situations.

To practice this All Might had the boys spar against each other without using their quirks.

Whenever anyone sparred with Ed things tend to get out of hand as he tried to mimic the moves from Kung-Fu movies, leaving everyone with only bruises. When Eddy spared with either Izuku or Double-D he would lose most of the time. There were a few times where Eddy won, but those were very rare occasions.

When Izuku and Double-D sparred with each other, no one would win. Every time it would end in a draw, with neither one of them standing victorious over the other. They would both be either laying on the ground or had to stop due to time.

All Might also had ways for Izuku to train. One of them was having Eddy use his quirk to shoot a barrage of soda cans at Izuku, thenIzuku would have to dodge while using his quirk. All Might would also have Izuku do laps around the beach, encouraging him to improve his speed every time.

It was hard for him maintain his quirk at a constant state. However through his training Izuku has managed to learn how to better control it. At 2 weeks before the exam he was able to push his Full Cowling to 3%.

The Eds had their fair share of training as well, with very decent results.

First and most obvious was their physiques, with their training they had become more lean and fit. Their quirks improved as well.

Eddy at first could only move cans, now he is able to move much larger objects such as mini-fridges, computers and even motorbikes. He can also move cars, but he can't levitate them because they're still too heavy.

Double-D now is able to identify a person's quirk without getting the slightest headache.

And Ed; well his quirk more or less stayed the same. Nothing much can be done with an ability that defies physics and nature.

(1 week before the exam)

The sun had already set, the moon was full and shining bright in the night sky. On the beach all that could be heard were the sounds of the crashing waves. At that moment both Izuku and Double-D were laying on the ground and panting heavily.

Ed, Eddy and All Might were at the side lines.

"So how many is that now?" asked All Might.

Eddy shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Beats me, I lost count after 34."

"57!" answered Ed.

Without saying a word All Might turned around and walked away from the group. This didn't go unnoticed as the boys saw their mentor walking towards the shore.

"All Might, where are you going?" said Ed before following the hero.

Eddy soon followed as well, "Don't ignore us, get back here."

With a bit of effort both Izuku and Double-D stood up and followed them.

All Might walked a bit, but he stopped at a few meters away from the water. When the boys reached him they saw him sitting down on the sand, and he just looked out onto the ocean.

A few seconds passed and not a single word was said.

Feeling a bit concerned for his icon Izuku then asked, "Um All Might, is there a problem,"

All Might didn't turn around as he answered, "Not a thing young Midoriya, I'm just enjoying the view."

Everyone was slightly confused by this answer, but before anyone ask All Might continued his answer.

"It's funny, 10 months ago you wouldn't have been able to do that. It amazing how much things can change," he said with a smile across his face.

"Your training with me is done,"

The boys were a bit taken back at this statement, and they didn't know how to feel about this.

"No All Might don't leave us!" said a teary-eyed Ed.

"Is it something we did wrong?" asked a nervous Double-D.

"W-Whatever we did please tell us," said a fearful Izuku.

Eddy looked at friends with a raised brow and said, "Geez guys calm down, what's wrong with you?"

With watery eyes Ed tried to responded, "But, but Eddy…"

"He's right, there's no need to worry," said All Might, catching everyone's attention.

"You've all done exceptionally well, far beyond my expectations. There just nothing left for me to teach you before the exam," explained All Might.

Feeling a bit excited Double-D then asked, "So, you think we're ready?"

"Hard to say, no one's ever really ready for it. I might've trained you but doesn't guarantee a spot into UA," answered All Might.

The group looked between themselves, they've come so far together. It would be a shame if all that work was for nothing and they fail the exam.

"But..."

They group then refocused their attention to All Might as he finished, "I know you four will give it your all. So no matter what happens, I know you won't disappoint me."

The words of admiration from the #1 hero brought confidence and assurance to the group. They were all smiling and ready for any challenge that laid ahead of them, except for Ed who was crying tears of joy.

"Oh All Might you're the greatest!" exclaimed Ed as he gave All Might a monstrous bear hug, causing the hero to comically spit out blood.

"NO ED STOP!" yelled everyone in a panic.

After prying Ed from the hero, All Might took a moment to catch his breath and wipe the blood from his mouth.

Eddy decided to ask the hero, "So, we can do whatever we want now?"

"That's right, you're free to do whatever. You can train for the rest of the days, or you can relax your body and prepare your mind on the task at hand it's all up to you. Now you four better get home, it's pretty late," answered All Might as he waved them off.

Eddy however did something unexpected, and took a seat to All Might's right on the sand. Confused by this All Might then turned to Eddy and hope for an explanation.

"Nah I'm too tired to walk home, I'll just stay here for a bit," answered Eddy with a smile as he proceeded to stretch-out his arms.

All Might definitely didn't expect this, what was even more surprising was that the rest of the group followed Eddy's lead. Izuku sat next to Eddy while Double-D and Ed sat at All Might's left side.

They all just sat there in silence, enjoying the view of the ocean. Not a word was spoken but All Might didn't mind. They just wanted to share one last moment together before they went their separate ways.

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was all that was needed to be heard.

(1 day before the exam)

The group had decided that they should spend the next few days apart, that way they can focus on preparing themselves. The next few days went by really quickly, and before they knew it was the day before the exam.

Izuku had spent most of his time on training his body, barely giving himself time to relax. He didn't want all his effort go to waste and to disappoint All Might. So he thought a few extra exercises would do him some good.

To say he was nervous would be a major understatement.

The sun had just set and Izuku and his mother Inko just finished eating dinner. Inko was a mature woman within her 40's, she has long green hair that is tied into a bun on her head. She was a bit plumped, she wore a pink sweater with a white undershirt and a blue skirt.

Inko was also nervous, because she was worried about her son's since her husband went to work abroad it's only been her and Izuku for a long time. Eventually he became her whole world, and it was so painful for her when they found out he was quirkless.

She knew his life wasn't easy, and she felt horrible that she couldn't make it better for him. But then one day he started acting strange, he told her that he was training to get into UA and at first she wanted to try and convince him to not. But she knew he wouldn't change his mind no matter the reason, so instead she decided to support him.

2 months ago she heard from Izuku that he actually found his quirk, the news made her cry rivers of joy that was so happy, her baby boy was closer to making his dream come true.

But, she couldn't help but feel guilty. If only she said something else that day her boy asked that important question.

' _Do you think I can be a hero like him?'_

After they ate dinner Izuku helped her with the dishes, afterwards he went to the living room and watched the latest hero news. While doing so he decided to exercise his arms by lifting weights.

From the dining room table Inko could see her son, his determination was always a strong character aspect.

Inko wanted, no, she needed to say something. She needed to apologise for all those years ago. She then walked towards him and was about to speak…

"Um, Izuku-"

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Both of their attentions were now brought to the front door. Neither one of them were planning to have company over so they have no idea who it was.

"I'll get it mom," said Izuku as he got up to walk to the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by three familiar faces.

"Hiya Midoriya,"

"Good evening Midoriya,"

"Howdy neighbour!"

"G-Guys?!" reacted Izuku with wide as the Eds stood in front of him. All of them were carrying backpacks on their backs and sleeping bags under their arms.

Izuku then finally asked, "W-What are you guys doing here?"

Eddy raised his brow as he answered, "What are we doing here? Oh good one Midoriya, we're here for the sleepover. Remember, I told you a few days ago."

"No you didn't, I never heard about this until now," said Izuku.

"Oh, shoot…" responded Eddy.

"Eddy you told me you arranged things with Midoriya," said a displeased Double-D.

Eddy than said in his defence, "Hey you know I'm not reliable when it comes to stuff like this."

"Am I reliable guys?" asked the oblivious Ed.

"More reliable than Eddy I can assure you Ed," answered Double-D.

"Okay now you're pushing it!"

All Izuku could do was let out a nervous chuckle.

Inko walked up to Izuku and asked, "Izuku, who's at the door?"

"O-oh it's just my friends mom,"

Double-D quickly stepped in front of the group.

"My deepest apologies ma'am, we planned to have a sleepover with Izuku in order to help relax. However **someone** failed to contact you and make the proper arrangements. We deeply apologise for the inconvenience and we'll just be on our way," said Double-D as he bowed in apology.

Inko frantically waved her hands and said, "W-wait no it's no trouble at all, p-please come in."

This caused Double-D to perk his head up as he wasn't expected this response. Before he could answer however his friends already accepted the offer.

"Don't mind if I do," said Eddy as he strode right in.

Ed followed right behind him, "Thank Midoriya's mom."

Double-D quickly ran in after them and yelled, "Wait a sec fellows! Shoes gentlemen take off your shoes!"

The two Midoriya family members were left standing at the open door. Inko had a small smile on her face while Izuku was still unsure about the whole situation.

"Um mom, are you sure this is okay?" asked a slightly concerned Izuku.

"Of course dear, now hurry up you wouldn't want to keep you friends waiting," replied Inko with a smile as she started pushing her son to their direction.

"Uh? W-wait a minute,"

Double-D and Eddy was in the living room and placed their bags on the floor. At the moment Eddy was sitting on the couch and Double-D was idly standing, not feeling too comfortable to sit down yet.

Inko and Izuku then walked in with Inko still pushing her son.

"You boys have fun, help yourselves to anything in the kitchen," said Inko before she left for her room.

Izuku tried to say something but nothing came out as his mother left.

Seeing the confused Izuku Double-D decided to ask, "Is it really alright for us to be here?"

Letting out a sigh Izuku then answered, "It looks like,"

On the news that Eddy was watching was a story about Endeavor, the number 2# hero.

"Now that's my kind of hero," said Eddy with a smile on his face.

Double-D rolled his eyes and said, "Oh dear not this again,"

"I thought you liked All Might," said Izuku.

Eddy kept looking at the television as he answered, "Just because I trained with him doesn't mean he's my favourite Curly. And besides Endeavor is a way cooler hero."

After all the time they spent together never once did Eddy mention Endeavor, which Izuku found quite odd. Before Izuku could ask any further questions, he realised something.

Izuku asked, "Where's Ed?"

"OH WOW WAY COOL!"

"Oh no!" yelled Izuku as he made a dash for his room.

When Izuku arrived at his room he found a star eyed Ed as he gawked at the room. Izuku's room was full of All Might merchandise from action figures, bed sheets, posters, comic books you name it. At that moment Eddy and Double-D came into the room as well.

"Ed you should know better then to march in someone else's private dwelling!" scolded Double-D.

The awestruck Ed didn't listen as he continued to admire the room.

"I wish I had a room like this!" exclaimed Ed in excitement.

"You already have enough monster and hero junk in your room," said Eddy.

"But not All Might junk," replied the happy Ed.

"I must admit, you do have quite the collection here Midoriya," stated Double-D as he surveyed the room.

"He is such a fan boy," said Eddy.

Now the embarrassed Izuku was twiddling his thumbs as he stuttered, "I-I just a-admire him a lot that's all."

Eddy then replied, "A bit too much if you ask me."

"PLEASE GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

After getting Ed out of his room, Izuku gathered everyone in the living room and asked them the important question.

"Why are you guys here? The exam is tomorrow."

Double-D answered, "We realised that you wouldn't be the type to relax Midoriya, so we decided that we wanted spend some time together. That way we can all relax and release whatever stress we all may have."

Izuku couldn't deny Double-D's statement as he hasn't really been doing anything to help him relax. He's so nervous about the exam he's been training his body in order to get his mind off of it.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get this party started," said Eddy with a smile.

Izuku never had a sleepover before, so he was clueless as to what they had in mind, "Okay sure, um what should we do?"

Despite his lack of knowledge of sleepovers the Eds were there to help him relax and have a fun time. First they made some snacks for themselves in the kitchen, however Ed tried to make cookies and spilled flour and milk all over the kitchen walls and cupboards.

After cleaning up the mess they watched a few monster movies that Ed brought with him. Everyone was absolutely terrified of the motion pictures but Ed kept smiling and enjoyed the horror show.

After the movie they played a few boardgames. Nothing too fancy, but Eddy found himself losing a lot.

After that they decided to change into their pajamas and tell stories to each other. The Eds told Izuku stories of their many misadventures and the scams they made throughout the years. He found himself laughing with them and actually having a fun night.

From her bedroom Inko could hear the boys' laughter, but she didn't try to stop it. It's been so long since Izuku had friends, and it filled her heart with joy to hear her son laugh. So she didn't care how loud they were, she was happy that her son finally found some good friends.

Currently in the living room the boys were playing with shadow puppets. Eddy shined the flashlight at Ed and used his hand's enlarged shadow to play with Ed's.

"Midoriya you gotta check this out," said Eddy before snickering.

Eddy then proceeded to pinch Ed's shadow on the head with his hand's, "Boink,"

And they could see it had a physical effect on the shadow.

"Boink,"

Ed then rubbed his head and said, "I feel it Eddy, like voodoo,"

"Boink,"

The group besides Ed chuckled a bit at the scene.

"May I try?" asked Double-D.

Eddy answered, "Sure, knock yourself out."

Double-D waved and moved his hands in different positions in front of the light.

"Did you know that shadow puppetry is one of the oldest forms of entertainment?" said Double-D as he made a skeleton dinosaur shadow.

"Like walnuts?"asked Ed.

"Oh cool, can I try?" asked a slightly eager Izuku.

"Go ahead," answered Eddy.

Izuku waved his hand and fingers around and he made a figure that bore a striking resemblance to a familiar hero.

In his best All Might impression Izuku then said, "Fear not citizens hope has arrived, because I am here!"

"Hey that's not bad," said Eddy.

With a sheepish smile Izuku then responded, "I had a lot of practice."

"Me next me next!" exclaimed Ed in excitement.

Ed started to wave his fingers and hands around as he tried to make a figure.

"Can you guess what it is?" asked Ed as he looked back at the shadow, only to see it looked like a normal hand.

"Mmmm, gee Ed. Is it a, hand?" asked Eddy in a joking manner.

"Ohohoh wait wait umm," said Ed he tried to make another figure, but when he looked back it was the same shadow of a hand.

Ed responded, "I think it's broken guys,"

"What a lump," said Eddy.

"Well, at least he's consistent," said Double-D before everyone started laughing.

Izuku let out a small yawn and said, "I think we better go to bed."

"Oh come we just got started," moaned Eddy.

Double-D then pitched in, "It's probably for the best Eddy, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so plenty of sleep will do us some good."

Eddy muttered something under his breath before giving in, "Alright alright, whatever."

"Oh boy oh boy we're gonna be heroes tomorrow! Nighty night," said Ed as he jumped into his sleeping bag without hesitation and started snoring.

"Thanks guys, this was nice," said Izuku.

Double-D then replied, "Our pleasure Midoriya, we're always willing to help a friend."

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's just go to sleep already," said Eddy as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

(The next morning, the day of the exam)

Izuku had decided last night that he would sleep on the couch. That way they can all wake up and get ready at the same time. Sunlight peered through the curtains and fell on Eddy's face, causing him to stir and to finally wake up.

With his eyes barely open Eddy sat upright and rubbed his eyes. After letting out a yawn he looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. However there was something that caught his attention, the clock on the wall.

The figures were a bit blurry so he had to rub his eyes to see what they red. When he saw the time however panic immediately overtook him.

It was 8:35 am.

Eddy ran to the sleeping Double-D and shook him violently, "Double-D wake up we slept in!"

This immediately woke him up and he said in shock, "Wait slept in?! Oh dear I've never slept in! I've ruined my personal resume!"

"Midoriya Ed wake up we gotta hurry!" said Eddy as he started changing clothes.

Midoriya shot up in a panic, "Aaah! What's going on!?"

"We overslept Midoriay, we only have 25 minutes before the exams start!" said Double-D as he struggled to change clothing.

"Waaaaaahh!" screamed Midoriya before hastily changing clothes as well.

While everyone was in a panic Ed slowly raised up without any worry, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"What up guys?" asked the lovable oath.

"Idiot were gonna be late if we don't get there in time so get dressed, otherwise we can't be heroes," yelled Eddy.

The situation then dawned on Ed, if they were late, they can't be heroes.

"No I wanna be a hero!" screamed Ed in a panic before jumping into his backpack.

After a few seconds of the backpack shaking Ed then jumped out, and he was wearing a blue Cinderella dress.

"Oops," said Ed before diving back in, a few seconds later he jumped out and was wearing his school uniform.

Just then everyone finished changing into their school uniforms and they grabbed their bags. Double-D quickly glanced at his watch to see how much time was left.

"We have 20 minutes left!" exclaimed Double-D.

"Oh no we'll never make it!" screamed Izuku as he grabbed his hair.

With determination Eddy then said with a firm voice, "Oh yes we will. Ed, transition now!"

"Aye aye Eddy!" saluted Ed before reaching for Midoriya's wall. When he grabbed it however wasn't solid brick, it was fabric. Ed pulled the wall in and spun the curtain-like fabric around them. After a second he released the curtain and tossed it away.

When the group looked behind them, they were standing in the front gates of UA academy.

Izuku stood there with his eyes wide as dinner plates and his mouth hung open.

He then asked in a weak voice, "H...how... did we get here?"

"Transition, Ed grabbed the 'background' of our location and pulled it away. Causing us to appear in another area instantly," explained Double-D as he straightened out his shirt.

"T-that's crazy," said Izuku who was still in shock.

"Seriously Curly you need to freshen up on your cartoons," said Eddy before looking up at the building.

With satisfaction and excitement Eddy then said, "There it is boys, UA academy."

"Yes Eddy, it's truly breathtaking," stated Double-D as he marvelled the school.

"Can't you just smell its greatness!?" asked Eddy as his excitement grew.

Ed then replied, "I think that is me Eddy."

"Well.. we might as well go inside," said a slightly nervous Midoriya.

Everyone nodded in confirmation, but before they could take their first step to their new journey.

"HEY GUYS WAIT!"

A boisterous voice called to them, one that was familiar to Ed and Eddy.

The group turned around and saw none other then Tetsu running towards them.

When Tetsu stopped in front of the group Eddy casually greeted him, "Hey Tetsu what's up? I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Tetsu!" exclaimed Ed in excitement.

"Yo Ed!" said Tetsu back before he and Ed causally headbutted each other, neither one of them showing any pain.

Confused by this interaction Double-D asked, "Um Eddy, who's this?"

"Oh right I forgot. Double-D and Midoriya, this is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu," explained Eddy as he gestured to the teen.

With a toothy grin Tetsu replied, "Yup, one of the manliest guys you're ever gonna meet. Nice to meet ya."

"Um greetings,"

"H-hi,"

"Me and Ed met him a while back, and we've hung out a few times since then," explained Eddy.

Tetsu then added, "Yup, still remember when Ed used you as a ball to get a slam dunk?"

"Don't remind me," said Eddy in a bitter tone, causing Ed and Tetsu to chuckle.

Something was then brought up to Double-D's attention, "Wait, when did you and Ed have time to socialize?"

"Remember those days where you and Midoriya wanted to be left alone so that you can study or whatever?" asked Eddy, which answered Double-D's question.

Double-D's only reply was, "I see."

"Stupid Deku,"

Everyone then turned around and saw Katsuki Bakugo walking towards them with his permanent scowl.

"Kachan," said Izuku when he saw him.

Katsuki then threatened them, "Get out of my way now before I set you all on fire."

Izuku immediately became fearful as he waved his hands around and said frightfully, "Oh hey good morning let's both do our best out there okay good luck!"

Katsuki just walked past the group and completely ignored them, this caused a certain sharp toothed teen to speak up.

"Hey buddy what's your problem!?" yelled Tetsu in slight anger, causing Katsuki to stop.

Tetsu then continued, "What kind of man threatens someone and then just ignores them like garbage? Show some respect he even wished you good luck."

Katsuki was silent for a second before saying, "Shut up ash-head."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" yelled Tetsu as he bared his fangs, Katsuki however ignored him and continued walking.

"Who does that guy think he is?" asked Tetsu with resentment in his voice.

Double-D answered, "That's Katsuki Bakugo, an acquaintance of Midoriya. Their history together is rather, unpleasant."

Izuku then let out a sigh of relief, glad that Katsuki didn't do anything to him this time. Just then Tetsu wrapped his arm around Izuku's shoulder, giving him a slight scare.

"Listen Midoriya, I just met you but since you're a friend of Eddy's that makes you a friends of mine. If that guy ever gives you any trouble you just let me know, okay pal?" said Tetsu with a friendly grin.

"N-no thanks t-that won't be necessary," stuttered a nervous Izuku.

Tetsu released Izuku and looked at the group as he said, "Man I can't believe we're all going to UA. This is so cool!"

"We're all gonna be heroes together!" said Ed in sheer joy.

"Damn right big guy! Now everyone line up!" exclaimed Tetsu.

Testu quickly got the group to line up in single file and have everyone grabbed each others shoulders. Before any could ask what was going on Tetsu then explained.

"This is it guys! Our first step onto our new journey to becoming true heroes! Let's take it together and show the school we're ready for anything!" said Tetsu with much passion and ambition.

"YEAH!" cheered Ed.

Although the situation might seem ridiculous, Izuku was happy to share this moment with someone. Everyone complied with Tetsu and took one big step forward.

With a determined glare Izuku thought to himself, ' _Thanks to you guys and All Might, I'm actually going to be a hero.'_

Unfortunately Izuku misplaced his step and tripped.

' _Or I'll just die.'_

But Izuku never hit ground, he then realised that he was floating in mid air. The group then saw a girl had touched Izuku's back, she was probably the cause.

"Hehe are you okay," she said in a sweet voice.

Izuku started to panic as he didn't understand what was going on.

"Midoriya calm down," said Double-D, Midoriya then stopped and looked at the girl who saved him.

She was a short girl with a petite build, she had pink marks on her cheeks that looked like blushes, shoulder length brown hair that is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face. She also had small pink pads on the top of each finger.

She then helped Izuku on his feet as he stared at her with wide eyes.

She placed her hands together and with a warm smile she said, "I stopped you with my quirk, sorry I didn't ask first. But I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you."

Izuku didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the girl.

The girl then spoke again, "Isn't this all like way nerve racking?"

A flustered Izuku only stuttered and couldn't form a sentence, "Uuuh...Uuuuh... I uhh."

"Well I guess I'll see you inside, bye," said the girl before leaving a dumbfounded Izuku.

Izuku's thought were immediately interrupted by the chuckles of the Eds and Tetsu, which caused him to become red with embarrassment as he tried to hide his face.

"Come on loverboy let's go," said Eddy in a joking manner.

The group went inside to the orientation room. It was dark and when the Eds arrived they couldn't really see if anyone from their school was there. There they all found separate seats. Eddy and Double-D was on separate sides of the room, Tetsu sat at one of the lower rows, Ed and Izuku sat next to each other, unfortunately Katsuki was sitting on Izuku's right.

Just then the light went on and a person appeared with his back turned to everyone. It was a tall slender man with blond hair that was spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head and he had a small mustache. He wore a black jacket with a tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He also had shoulder pads, and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves and his neck was obscured by a directional speaker. Also he wore headphones and orange-tinted sunglasses.

"What's up UA candidates? Thanks for tuning into me your school DJ. Come on let me hear ya!" he shouted as he turned to everyone.

"YEAH!" cheered Ed.

"Love that energy examinee number 2243! Time for the main show, let's talk about how this practical exam is going to go down okay? Are you ready!?" cheered the man as he posed.

Ed replied again, "SIR YES SIR!"

The man then made finger gun gestures at Ed and said, "I like you already 2243!"

Izuku started to geek out as he muttered to himself, "Oh my goodness that's the voice hero Present Mic, so cool. I listen to his radio show everyday of the week, it's so crazy nuts that all the UA teachers here are pro heroes."

"Shut up," said an annoyed Katsuki.

Present Mic then continued, "Like your applications said today you rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles in super suburban settings. Gird your loins my friends, cause after I drop the mic here you'll go to your specified battle centres sound good?"

Everyone was silent as they looked at their cards and saw what battle centre they were going to.

"I see, they're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends," said Katsuki as he glanced at Izuku's card.

Izuku then replied as he looked at Katsuki's, "Yeah you're right, our examinee numbers are one after the other but we're assigned to different battle centres."

Izuku's card

Examnee Number: 2234

Test Location: Battle Centre B

Katsuki's card

Examnee number: 2233

Test Location: Battle Centre A

"Get your eyes off my card," said Katsuki bitterly making Izuku flinch in fear.

Katsuki looked back at his card and said, "Damn, I was really looking forward to crushing you."

Ed then looked at his card and Katsuki's, and his eyes lit up.

"Hey look Bakugo we're going to the same centre, aren't we lucky?" said the ever excited Ed.

The news caught both Izuku and Katsuki by surprise.

"You better not get in my way you monobrow bastard," said Katsuki with much malice in his voice, Ed however didn't react at all and kept smiling.

Both Eddy and Double-D looked at their cards as well, and they wondered if they'll find their friends in their designated centres.

The monitor then displayed a graphic city with three figures around it and each figure had a number and letter assigned to them. They were 1P, 2P and 3P.

"Okay okay let's check out your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle centre, you'll earn points based on their level of difficulty so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these foes like a midsong guitar solo! But check it, make sure your keeping things heroic attacking other examinees is a UA no no, ya dig?" said Present Mic

Someone then stood up from their seat and raised their hand, "Excuse me sir but I have a question."

Present Mic pointed to the examinee and yelled, "Hit me~!"

A spotlight then fell on the person, he was almost as tall as Ed. He has short dark blue hair flattened neatly and a square pointed shape jaw, had long thin eyebrows and wore rectangular glasses.

With a stern expression he pointed to his application form and said, "On the print out, you've listed four types of villains not three. With all respect if this is an error on official UA materials it is shameful. We are exemplary students we expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."

The boy then turned around and pointed at Ed and Izuku and said, "Additionally you loud mouth oath and the one with the unkept hair."

In confusion Ed and Izuku pointed at themselves for confirmation.

"You've been muttering this entire time, stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously leave, and your big friend is just disorderly. Your both distracting the rest of us," said the boy, causing Izuku to get embarrass and cover his mouth.

"Sorry," said Izuku.

Ed responded with, "Order? Okay, I'll take two large burgers and a Coke. Thank you very much."

This caused a few people to snicker and start giggling.

Double-D thought to himself, "He scolds them for being distracting, yet he's the one that's distracting everyone."

"Tch, jerk," scoffed Eddy as he pulled out a bolt from his pocket. Using his quirk he flung it to the guys head, causing him hold his head in slight pain.

"I demand to know who threw that! Show some decorum!" yelled the boy as he looked back and forth.

"Alright girls and boys let's reel it in. And to answer your question Examinee Number 7111, thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points, that guy is just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle centre think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's kinda no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones on top of the charts," explained Present Mic.

The boy regained his composure and thanked the hero with a bow, "Thank you very much, please continue." He then sat back down in his seat as the spotlight faded.

The examinees started chattering against themselves as the tension swelled.

Present Mic then finished off, "That's all I got for you today, I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto. As general Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes. Now that's a tasty sound bite. You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!" yelled Ed.

Present Mic then signed off and said, "Good luck! Hope you practiced more than hitting just books."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Holy cow this took so long to write, thank you everyone for being patient with me. You've definitely noticed that I'm changing a few things in the cannon story, such as Izuku knowing Full Cowling earlier and Izuku and the Eds meeting Tetsu. I owe the Tetsu idea to my good friend Ninjamon1228, you're awesome.**

 **Now as for the changes I think they're quite important for the story, and I really like Tetsu so introducing him earlier was a great idea. We'll see how well everyone does in the entrance exam in the next chapter.**

 **Also a quick question, you guys helped me to decide on Double-D's ship now I need your help with Ed. Should Ed be shipped with Mina or Nejire? Ninjamon and I talked about it and these are probably the best choices for Ed, so please vote in the poll and not in the review section, those ones won't count.**

 **Feel free to fave, follow and leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Robot Riot**


	4. (Sneak Peek ch4)

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Okay, now that that's off my chest. Let's continue.**

 **I know I haven't been too active lately and I can explain. I've been having a lot self-doubt problems and I basically lost all motivation to do anything really. But after talking with my good friend Ninjamon1228, I'm excited to write this story again.**

 **I have so much stuff planned for this series, like I'm nor kidding a LOT. But these things take time. So please be a little more patient the full chapter should be out before the end of the month. But because you've all been so patient with me I've decided to give you a little sneak peek into the next chapter.**

 **I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4 (sneak peek)

After Present Mic's orientation of the entrance exam all the examinees were dismissed. Their next instructions were to get ready and gather at their assigned Battle Centres. Each Battle Centre was constructed like a miniature city, trying to recreate the feel of a suburban battle.

There are seven centres in total. Each one labeled from A-G.

 _Batlle Centre F_

Outside the front gates of one of these centres was none other then the smartest Ed himself, Double-D.

Dawning his red tracksuit Double-D was currently busy doing his routine stretches for his arms and legs. Even though it earned him a few giggles from the other examinees, he didn't care. Stretching helped loosened his body, and more importantly it helped him to get any last bits of nervousness out.

' _Calm yourself Eddward, remember to breathe. This is your opportunity, you can't afford to fail here. Find your zen garden, think of marine life, dolphins, whales, the majestic see breeze and-'_

"No freakin way!" said a loud arrogant voice, interrupting Double-D's thoughts.

"Oh dear," mumbled Double-D to himself, because he knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Well if it isn't Double-Dweeb. What the hell are you doing here? Did the school run out of targets to shoot at or something?" asked the ever arrogant Kevin as he walked up to Double-D from behind.

After taking a deep breath Double-D turned around and replied, "Salutations Kevin, and to answer your question. I'm here because I'm participating in the Hero Course Entrance Exam just like you are."

"Ha you're joking right? There's no way you can get into this school. Wait are the other dorks here too?" asked Kevin rather insultingly.

"Yes Kevin, Ed and Eddy are here as well. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready," with that Double-D then turned out and continued his stretches.

Kevin then just started laughing at the news, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's hilarious! Oh man! I can't believe you chums actually think you're gonna make it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Double-D just tuned Kevin out of his thoughts, he knew listening to Kevin would've been a fruitless effort. He only focused on the big gate that was staring right back at him.

' _I wonder how the others are doing.'_

 _Battle Centre B_

Outside the gates of this centre was the young successor of All Might himself. Wearing his light blue tracksuit, Izuku was so nervous he could barely move. Once a quirkless little boy who dreamed of becoming a hero like All Might, now he was given the opportunity to enter the greatest hero academy in the world.

"Okay here it is, a mock-battle," said Izuku to himself as he tried to mentally prepare himself.

Izuku then started to scan the crowd of applicants and thought to himself out loud, "How come these guys don't seem nervous at all? Are they that confident? Some of them even have special gear."

Izuku surveyed the crowd for a few more seconds until his eyes landed on a certain brown haired girl.

' _Hey it's her, the nice girl I met at the school gates. The one who kept me from falling,'_ thought Izuku to himself. It definitely was the same girl from before, only now she was wearing a black and white tracksuit.

Still a little nervous, with stiff arms and legs Izuku started making his way to the girl.

' _I should probably thank her for helping me back there,'_ thought Izuku to himself.

However he was stopped in his tracks when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Izuku then turned around to see who it was, and to his surprise it's the applicant who scolded him and Ed earlier at the orientation. He was now wearing tight athletic clothing and shorts. It could now be seen that the boy's calves were bigger then normal and each one had exhaust pipes coming out of them.

' _Ah he's here too!?'_ thought a shocked Izuku. Ignoring his response, the boy with glasses then looked towards the brown haired girl.

"She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead," said the boy as they saw the girl taking deep breaths to calm herself.

The boy then looked to Izuku and asked with a stern voice, "What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?"

"Nono o-ofcourse not! That's not it at all!" responded a nervous Izuku as he waved his arms around.

In Izuku's desperate attempt to justify himself, a voice came from behind.

"Hey lay off!"

Izuku's and the boys' attention were now drawn by the familiar voice. Both boys turned around and saw someone walking towards them.

"Eddy?!" exclaimed a surprised Izuku.

Eddy was wearing his yellow tracksuit and had his hands in his pockets, he was also giving the tall boy an annoyed glare.

"Excuse me?" asked the boy rather harshly.

Eddy answered, "I said lay off, what are you deaf too? Looks like you need more then just glasses buddy."

This remarked angered the boy as he responded, "I beg your pardon but I was nearly acting as a good citizen and not allowing this hooligan to disturb that girls focus! If she loses her concentration and fails to enter it'll be because of him! And this is a hero-course, your mannerism is quite disrespectful and unfitting for this school! Do you even know why you're here!?"

The words manage to make Izuku feel guilty for even considering of talking to the girl. However during this rant Eddy was nonchalantly cleaning his hear with his pinkie, not really paying attention.

After blowing away a bit of wax from his finger Eddy then stated, "We're here to get into the hero-course and become future heroes."

Izuku was brought out of his guilt and listened to Eddy as he continued, "You talk about Izuku causing distractions when you're the one who distracted everyone just to scold my friends."

The boy was immediately taken back by this and struggled to respond, "I… I was just…"

Eddy then pulled out a small bolt from his pocket and said in a casual tone, "By the way, talk to my friends like that again and I'll knock off your glasses next time."

It took the boy a few seconds to realize what he meant, "Wait second, you were the one who threw something at my head earlier weren't you?!"

"Damn right," said Eddy rather proudly.

Izuku then flinched at the tall boy's next outburst, "That can be counted as assault you delinquent, which is against the rules! I should have you reported right away and have you disqualified!"

"On what proof?" asked Eddy.

Once again the boy was taken back by Eddy's response.

"I mean you have no proof that I did anything wrong, for all the examiners know you could be lying. And if I remember correctly we're not allowed to attack during the exam, he didn't say anything about before it," said Eddy with a mischievous grin.

He then finished off with an overly sweet voice, "I'm just an innocent applicant being falsely accused."

The tall boy was speechless, as much as he hated to admit it Eddy was right. He had no proof of Eddy's actions and if he went to report him he'll tarnish his family's good name. The boy started to walk away with clenched fists.

"For the sake of the school's reputation, I hope you fail," said the boy quietly to himself.

Eddy and Izuku watched the boy walked away.

"U-um thanks, for… you know," said Izuku as he walked up to Eddy while rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah don't sweat," responded Eddy casually.

"Still I'm really glad you're here," said Izuku.

Eddy replied, "Same here,"

Eddy then looked around and asked, "Is Ed and Double-D here?"

"I don't think Double-D's here. But I know Ed is with Kachan," answered Izuku.

Eddy then started laughing a bit, "Hahahaha, seriously? Oh man I wish I could see that."

"Aren't you worried about Ed?" asked a concerned Izuku.

Eddy answered, "I'm more worried about Bakugo, Ed's gonna drive him crazy."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Suddenly a loud shriek caught the boys' attention. Both turned towards the direction of the noise and saw a commotion. Both headed there to see what was happening, however upon arrival they wished they stayed away.

Standing there was a teen about the same age as Izuku and them, he had blue hair, tanned skin, a sturdy and fit body, and he was completely naked.

Izuku immediately panicked, "Aaaahh! Why isn't that guy wearing cloths!?"

"Ah geez," said Eddy as he looked away.

Izuku's outburst actually caught the blue haired teen's attention. When the teen saw the two he walked towards them and greeted with a friendly smile.

"Ah if it isn't mop-haired Izuku boy, Rolf hasn't seen you in a while," said the teen who now is identified as Rolf.

"W-wait, y-you're Rolf?" asked Izuku in slight disbelief.

"Correct, and Rolf sees the short-statured Ed-boy is here too," said Rolf as he noticed Eddy who was still looking away.

Eddy greeted back, "Hey Rolfie boy, I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Same can be said for you too Ed-boy, this is the challenge of men and the son of a shepherd didn't expect you here," responded Rolf.

"U-um Rolf, w-why are you naked?" stuttered the flustered Izuku.

Eddy explained before Rolf could answer, "It's because of his quirk. Remember he can transform into any animal, but his clothes can't change with him. So many times he'll go naked just to avoid tearing his clothes."

Rolf confirmed, "Indeed, to avoid the harsh beatings from Nana Rolf will battle like his ancient ancestors did against great-great uncle Noris. He drank a lot of apple cider one night, but that's another story."

While Izuku was still incredibly uncomfortable about the situation, Eddy was lost in thought.

' _I wonder who else from our class is here.'_

Just then Izuku realized something.

"Wait a minute, if he's naked when he turns into animals. Does that mean, when we met Nazz and Johnny, they were riding him, and he was completely-"

"RIGHT LET'S START!"

Luckily Izuku's thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. Everyone then looked up to a tower that was close by and on top of it was Present Mic.

Present then continued to yell, "Get moving! There are no countdowns in a real battle! RUN RUN RUN LISTENERS! You're wasting airtime here!"

Both Izuku and Eddy then turned around and saw everyone was already running towards the gates.

"We're already behind?!" said I shocked Izuku.

"I'll see you inside Midoriya! Good luck!" were the last words Eddy said before dashing off.

This quickly snapped Izuku out of his state of shock.

"H-hey wait for me!" said Izuku as he quickly activated his full-cowling before running into the centre with great speed.

 _Battle centre A_

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!" exclaimed a very excited Ed as he ran past everyone into the centre.

"Yikes, what's with that guy?" asked a female applicant.

"Yeah he seems way too happy for this," replied a male applicant.

Just then over their heads flew a furious Katsuki who used his explosive quirk to propel himself through the air.

"Don't think you're gonna beat me that easily you bastard!" yelled Katsuki as he gave chase to the lovable oaf.

 _Battle Centre F_

Double-D was running with the group into the centre. Those who had quirks that aid in travel were far ahead of everyone else.

"See ya, don't wanna be ya!" said Kevin mockingly as he grew metal wings and turbines on his back and took off into the sky.

Double-D then turned his gaze to his front and said to himself, "Apologies Kevin, but I'm not losing this."

 _Battle Centre B_

About a minute has passed and Eddy separated himself from the rest of the group. He was currently running around the streets hoping to find one of the pointers.

Eddy quickly stopped for a sec and looked around the quiet street, "Geez how hard can it be to find a robot? This place is suppose to be full of them!"

" _Commencing Attack"_

"Wha-"

 _BOOOOM_

Eddy was barely able to roll out of the way of an attack from a 1 pointer that came from behind. When the dust cleared the robot locked its eyes on Eddy again.

Eddy got on his feet and smirked, "So that's how you like to play?"

 _Battle Centre A_

"Oh this is so cool!" exclaimed Ed.

At that moment he was surrounded by at least half a dozen 1 pointers. But Ed wasn't the least bit afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's been a while. It's great to see you again, I wish it was under better circumstances.**

 **I wanted to finish this chapter in October/November last year. But unfortunately some things happened. All you need to know is that I went to therapy and I'm on anti-depressants.**

 **Also….. I've just lost passion for this project. You see here's the thing, I'm an artist. I like to draw. I find drawing a lot more enjoyable than writing, to me it's a lot of work. Especially with how busy my life is, and I'm trying to draw again as well. So there's just not enough time or energy to continue this story.**

 **Or any story for that matter…..**

 **My passion isn't in fanfiction….**

 **I've tried so many times to write a story but the spark just isn't there, and I do apologize for that.**

 **Trust me I'm disappointed too, Ninjamon and I came up with a lot of great things for this story. A lot of cool fights, moments and even very cute ships too.**

 **The Eds and Kevin were gonna be in Class 1-B. That way I could've given those characters some much needed attention.**

 **But sadly it is not to be…..**

 **I would like to thank everyone for their support. It really meant a lot to me that you liked my story, and I'm sorry to say…. This will not continue anymore.**

 **Thank you…. And good bye…**


End file.
